Transformers: Shadows
by nekoninja123
Summary: Skystreak acts like the furthest thing from a Decepticon. She would rather be healing Bots then fighting them. So what happens when she befriends two Autobots? Well you can bet that Megatron isn’t happy about it, that’s for sure.
1. Chapter 1 Sibling Rivalry

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Skystreak and Bioshock. Giniro owns LightningStreak.

A/N: This is an RP that a friend (Giniro) and I did on Gaiaonline. This is the story of how my two OCs, Bioshock and Skystreak meet. I also hope you don't judge stories by summaries. I'm not too good at writing them. ;

Before the Decepticons and Autobots came to Earth, they lived on Cybertron. There were still conflicts between the Decepticons and Autobots. There weren't that many female Decepticons and if there were only a few of them were able to fight or were known about. One of them being Starscream's sister, she was only a few Energon years younger than him, the younger Cybertronian jet's name was Skystreak. During one of the Battles between the Autobots and Decepticons, they ended up crash landing on a strange planet, known as Earth. The Transformers took on some of the Earth looking vehicles so they blended in. The Decepticons ended up hiding their base at the bottom of the ocean. A few of the Decepticons took on the form of seeker jets. Starscream was the second most powerful Decepticon, next to their leader Megatron. As far as his sister, our story begins with her.

Skystreak sat in the medical bay of the Decepticon's underwater base. She was patching up a wound in her arm she had gotten in the recent battle against the Autobots. She had enough medicon training to know how to deal with basic wounds. She had been in the middle of her training when they crashed landed on a strange planet called Earth. Fighting had begun to broke out between the Autobots and Decepticons and she was caught in the middle of it, unable to finish her training. She was a warrior now. Skystreak sighed, finishing her patch job. She was planning on avoid Megatron for a while. They hadn't won their last battle -which didn't surprise Skystreak on bit- and now he was pissed. She wasn't planning on getting in his way.

A few rooms away from where Skystreak was, most of the Decepticons could hear an argument or a minor disagreement between the two very familiar Decepticons. The two being Megatron and Starscream. Starscream thought that he had most of the answers to some of the ideas that Megatron had. It just this time the leader wasn't listening, or that was most of the time.

Megatron was getting more and more pissed at his second in command and turned away from him. Starscream on the other hand, shrugged and decided that it was time to leave the base for a bit. Some good flying would do him some good and would also give Megatron some time to think out is next move. Starscream figured once he got back he would check back with his leader. With this he walked past the medical bay and his sister with a very disused look on his processor, all the while mumbling to himself.

Skystreak meet Starscream just as he was passing the medical bay. She could tell by the look on his processor that he had probably gotten into another fight with Megatron. She wasn't surprised there. Starscream seemed to be fighting with one Con or another. She was probably one of the only ones that didn't fight with Starscream. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere near Megatron." She didn't need Megatron taking out his anger on her. Let Soundwave or Skywarp deal with that.

Starscream stopped mumbling to himself as he heard Skystreak start talking to him. "You all was seem to avoid Megatron, even in battles Skystreak." He knew what he said to her would come back at him, Megatron all was found some reason to blame Starscream for the things that he has done. Though he didn't let that get to him. There was very, very few times that the two of them even agreed on things. Though one was that they would have every Autobot destroyed, one of these days. You could tell by looking at Starscream that he had a lot to think about.

"I just don't want to be around when he decides to commit needless abuse against any Cons who happen to be in the room with him." She wasn't going to be the one who got her processor blown off just because Megatron was pissed off that they had lost the battle. Megatron did seem a bit unstable. He seemed to have his wires crossed since coming to Earth. Maybe it was just the stress from losing all the battle. The Decepticon's had been on a losing streak for a while now. _Maybe I'm on the wrong side..._ Skystreak shoot the thought off. Starscream was here, and until he went offline or left the Decepticons she would be here to stay.

Starscream let out a sigh. "Ah, Skystreak..." he end up just shaking his processor. "...Did you happen to want to do a bit of sparing outside of the base?" Starscream wasn't sure if his sister was going to go for it saying that she didn't agree with fighting. At times he wasn't sure about his sister, seeing that she was a bit different then he was. Not only that she was the only femme around. He was sure though that she would be alright. Though something was troubling her, Starscream just wasn't all that sure, well as of right now he wasn't, anyway.

Skystreak thought for a minute. She didn't really enjoy sparring. She wasn't that good at fighting. She hadn't done well in the last battle, and she didn't want Megatron going off on her about it. "I could use the practice," Skystreak answered.

Starscream gave his sister a bit of a smirk, "So I take that you are in? You do know I probably won't go easy on you. Right?" with these words Starscream walked up to the door that left the base and transformers and took off. He was sure that his sister would follow, seeing as she didn't even like to be on the same ship as Megatron.

"That's the way I want it," Skystreak said, transforming and following her brother. She was glad to leave the base. Megatron wouldn't be trying to attack the Autobots any time soon, so it was safe to leave. Megatron wouldn't be too happy if the second most powerful Con and his sister couldn't be found before a battle.

"That is if you are sure." Starscream said, he wasn't one to go easy on anyone in a battle even if it was just a little sparring with another Con. Hopefully the two of them went going to be out that long, if they were well he was going to have to answer to Megatron. A thought crossed his mind. _I could always become leader then I wouldn't have to answer to anyone._ A small smirk appeared across his processor, although he was in his jet mode and no one could see it with their optics. He flew to a small place that was just on the other side of a mountain not too far away from the actually Decepticon's base. As he landed he transformed back into his robot mode, with the smirk still on his processor.

Skystreak landed right next to Starscream. She noticed that smirk on his processor. He either was planning something, or was very confident that he would beat her. She wouldn't be surprised. She hadn't never won a battle against her brother, the few that they had.

Starscream readied one of his ray guns, he did make sure that it was set to a low setting so that way he wouldn't harm his sister too much. Being one of the higher ups in the battle rankings his weapons were usually quite powerful. After playing with the setting for a few minutes, Starscream asked his sister, "I hope that you are ready for this." and fired the ray.

Skystreak dodged the ray, taking out her own laser pistol, and firing two shots at her brother. She would have to try and get closer to him; she was better at close range fighting. That wasn't always helpful when most of your enemies had laser guns, but since she was smaller than a lot of the bots she fought it also meant she was quicker. She had an EMP blaster, but she didn't like to over use it. She had cat-like claws at the end of her servos, and she unsheathed them.

_Wow she dodged my attack._ Starscream thought while he too dodged the two laser pistol shots. He did keep his distance from her, knowing that she had the claw at the end of her servos. Starscream had seen her use those against an Autobot in a fight. Starscream thought for a moment and decided to fire off one of his heat seeking missiles, then he fired two rounds of his null ray.

Skystreak just barely managed to dodge the null ray shots. _That was close._ She sighed. Then she noticed the heat seeking missile. _Oh slag... _She took off straight into the sky, trying to shake the missile off, to no avail. _I hate heat seeking missiles._ Then an idea struck her. Skystreak stopped and took out her laser gun. She aimed at the missile and fired a couple of shots. The hit the missile dead on and the missile explosion. Unfortunately she was too close to the blast, and was falling to Earth. She tried to activate the rockets, but couldn't. _They must have been damaged in the explosion. Come on, come on!_ Skystreak managed to activate her rockets a couple yards before she hit the ground. They didn't prevent her from crashing, but they did prevent her from being completely damaged. She crashed, tumbling on the ground, until she stopped a ways from Starscream. "Ugh..." Skystreak managed to stand up on her own after a couple of moments.

Starscream watched as his sister transformed and went into the sky to try and dodge the missile. _I don't think that she will be coming back at the moment for more. _He thought, then he saw that Skystreak stopped a few feet away from him. "Skystreak..." it looked like Starscream was bit lost in his thoughts before he finished. "...I think that is enough, I don't need your circuits damaged more and try and explain it."

"Yeah... I think that's a good idea." Skystreak wondered how long they would be able to stay away from the base before noticing their absent. She didn't know how long the patch job would take once they got back in the base. She vaguely wondered if Megatron would blow a circuit when they got back. She pushed the thought out of her mind considering she had other issues on her mind. _Let's hope I can get back to the base in this condition._

"Are you going to be able to transform?" Starscream asked her. He wasn't sure on how much damage she took from that one blast. Though it was a bit strange for him to be a bit worried about anyone but himself, then again he had his reasons. He slowly started to think to himself. _I wonder what Megatron has planed when we get back to the base. I am sure that it is another one of his ideas that isn't going to work._ He shrugged the thought out of his processor and transformed into his jet mode and took off back to the base.

Skystreak managed to transform and follow Starscream back to the base. _I hope Megatron hasn't thought up any more plans for now..._ It would take a while before she would be at full power again.

Bioshock stepped out from her hiding place once she was sure the two Cons were gone. "Now what were they doing here and why were they fighting?" She wondered. _Maybe I should tell Optimus about this..._ She transformed, and took off in the direction of the Autobot base.

Starscream reached the base and transformed back into his robot mode. He walked inside of the Decepticon's underwater base and noticed the runt Rumble. _Great, I just hope that Soundwave didn't decide to use Laserbeak and spy on us. I guess that I'm going to find out later._ "Move it, Rumble. I don't have time for this." Starscream was back to being his cocky self and didn't have the patience to deal with the little runt of a Decepticon. He knocked Rumble over and made turned around to see with his optics that his sister made it back alright. After he was sure that she made it the medical bay yet again he went to go and find Megatron to see what he had planned.

Skystreak managed to land in the Con base without crashing. She transformed back into robot mode, leaning on the wall for support. It was then that she noticed Rumble. She walked past him and managed to get to the medical bay without collapsing or bumping into any other Cons. She started working on patching herself up.

While Skystreak went to the medic bay, Starscream went back to the main part of the base.

"Ah, Starscream you have arrived back." The deception leader noticed.

A look of horror shot across Starscream's processor. He had to think of something quick, though he knew what would work, "Yes, Mighty Megatron, to see if there was any place that we could use to gather Energon." Starscream thought maybe that would catch his leader's attention. Well it did for a bit, but then Megatron saw through what his second in command just said.

"Starscream...." Megatron grabbed a hold of him and through him against the back wall and then pointed his laser at him and fired.

Starscream had no time to react to what happened he just seemed to know that it was coming. "Please, Megatron...." Starscream pleaded then he finally got up and left the room. He knew that Megatron need him for now. As he left he looked at his left arm plate, _Slag, it's a bit cracked. Fine, I will have Skystreak fix it._ He walked in the direction of the medical bay, mumbling.

Skystreak looked up for her patch job. She thought she had heard a laser fire. _I'm probably just hearing things... Or Megatron and Starscream are fighting again..._ Skystreak dropped the tools she was using as her servos started to shake. _Does Megatron know we left? He is going to be coming for me next isn't he?_ She was already injured, and she didn't know how much more damage she would be able to take before going offline. She shook her head trying to clear her head of the thoughts. There's no way Megatron could find out. _Besides Starscream and Megatron always fight._ Skystreak was still trying to convince herself of that one. She was one of the only medicons so she was safe from Megatron taking her offline for now.

Starscream took his servo and opened up the door to that medical bay. "Em, Skystreak..." He said as he closed the door behind him. "... I know that you are still trying to repair yourself after our little sparing deal, but could I ask you to do something?" Starscream was trying to hid the small crack in his arm plate from his sister, yet he knew that wasn't going to last. Seeing as he just asked for her help. If she didn't help him there was only one other con on the base that he trusted enough to do anything for him. Course he wasn't quite sure that she was even around the base seeing that he hadn't seen her in awhile. Actually there was only the two femmes that were even on the Decepticon's side. Starscream waited for his sister's answer.

Skystreak's systems were flooded with relief when she saw her brother was online. She hadn't been sure if Megatron was tired of Starscream's 'slag' and had taken him offline. "No, it's alright. Where's the injury?" Skystreak said. She guess that he had probably been injured in whatever argument Megatron and he had. She managed to get her hands to stop shaking, and was hoping they would stay that way long enough to fix Starscream.

"Wait how did you know that I was here for that?" Starscream asked her. He held up his left arm plate and showed her. He figured that he would take a seat so that way it was easier for Skystreak to work.

"I figured that you were fighting with Megatron. You _always_ fight with Megatron," Skystreak sighed, beginning to work on patching up the arm plate. "So does this mean he knows that we left?" Skystreak mumbled under her breath.

Starscream mumbled something that is inaudible, then he turns his optics towards Skystreak, "True I do, but that doesn't mean a single thing." He waited until Skystreak was done with the repairs before he asked her anything else.

It took Skystreak a little while, but she finished patching up Starscream's arm plate. "Try not to move it too much for the rest of the day," Skystreak advised. Hopefully Megatron didn't have any more Energon raids planned. She also hoped that Starscream could go the rest of the day without fighting or pissing Megatron off. _At least I stopped shaking..._ Although she didn't know how long it would last. Probably until she saw Megatron again.

The smirk that he had before the sparring with his sister appeared back on his face. "You really think that I can go without fighting?" he asked. "Anyway I wanted to ask you if you have seen LightningStreak anywhere around." Though he probably already knew the answer to the question. He was going to make sure to try and stay away from Megatron unless he need him.

"I would hope you could for at least half a day," she said, sighing. Skystreak shook her head. "Sorry. I haven't seen LightningStreak in a while." _I hope she's still online._ Skystreak thought, beginning to finish the patch job on herself.

"I guess I can try" Starscream said to her. "Oh if you happen to see LightningStreak tell her that I'm looking for her." As he said this he left the medical bay and went off to the other side of the base away from Megatron. He passed other Decepticons, just none he wanted to talk with. He was more in the mood to take his anger out on something, but figured that he would let his self repair system work.

Skystreak was just finishing up her repairs, and walked out the medical bay. She ached all over, but would deal with it until she was in her resting quarters. _I just hope I don't run into Megatron any time soon._ She would avoid him as long as she could, which wasn't unusually for her.

A/N: Feel free to leave constructive criticism. If you don't like the story, please don't tell me about how much you hate it. If you don't like it move on to a different story.


	2. Chapter 2 War

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. LightningStreak and Trailwind belong to Giniro, Skystreak, Blade, Starblaze, and Bioshock belong to me.

The next morning, LightningStreak was talking with Thundercracker or rather having an argument. She aimed her null ray at him, though if she was going to fire at him or not she wasn't all that sure. She was pretty skilled in fighting, so not many of the con messed with her. Starscream heard the argument between Thundercracker and LightnigStreak and came to break up the fight between the two cons. He knew how she was seeing that he taught her some of her fighting skills. She rolled her optics at Starscream and figured that she would go and try and find Skystreak.

Skystreak sighed and shook her head, hearing the yelling between the Cons. Is fighting all they ever thought about? She was thinking about taking off again. That wasn't the best way to get on Megatron's good side, but she didn't know how much more of the arguing she could take today. She had sustain serious damaged when she fought Starscream yesterday, but most of it had cleared up. iAt least I'll be able to fly again./i Flying was all she did when she wasn't fighting Autobots or avoiding Megatron.

A servo reached out and touched Skystreak's shoulder. "Skystreak?" the voice belonged to Starscream. He seemed to all was know where his sister was, and had found her before LightningStreak did. Starscream heard off in the distance his name being call, the voice sounding a lot like their leader. Starscream ignored the voice for now, he wanted to know what Skystreak was thinking. They may need her in the next mission that Megatron came up with, there again they needed every con that could fight or was of some use.

Skystreak jumped when she felt someone place a servo on her shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw it was Starscream. "Yes?" Skystreak asked, wondering if there was something Starscream wanted. She blinked at him and looked over his shoulder to see Megatron walking towards them. She wanted to crawl off into a dark place where Megatron wouldn't be.

"Skystreak, Starscream? You weren't thinking of leaving again, were you?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

It almost felt like she would pass out, but she managed to keep her composure, or rather as much composure as she ever had with Megatron around. "N-no Megatron," Skystreak managed to stammer. It was like he was taunting her because he knew that she was scared slagless of him. Actually most Con probably knew that Skystreak had never 'warmed up' to their leader. It wasn't like she hid it well.

"No, Mighty Megatron." Starscream sounded very convincing. He scanned the leader over with his optics. He waited to see what was going to happen, it possibly was just another one of his lame ideas.

"That is good to hear Starscream. NOW SKYSTREAK what about you?" Megatron asked her with a hint of anger in his voice. "I am going to need the two of you. There happens to be an oil field that I think that we could use to get some Energon from."

_Great another lame idea._ "But Megatron-" Starscream started to say but was cut off but his leader.

"Silence Starscream."

Skystreak could have passed out right then and there. "N-no." Was the only thing she managed to say. Even though the only thing she wanted to do was fly away from the base for a while. iAt least I don't have to stay by Megatron's side during the battle./i Just because she was Starscream's sister didn't mean anything. She wasn't as good at fighting and he was, and she didn't even like to fight as much as the other Cons.

Another battle with the Autobots was what the mission was about; not the oil field Megatron mentioned. Though it could be, but yet the Autobot scum always found out about their plans and there was always some sort of battle between the Decepticons and Autobots. Starscream was ready for this, of course when wasn't he ready for a battle?

"Starscream, go on ahead to the site." Megatron instructed the second most powerful con. "As for you Skystreak, go with him. I will come in a bit."

Starscream was going to question why his sister was to come with him and not LightningStreak, but decided against it. She may have already been at the there. At least Skystreak was going to be away from the base for a bit without Megatron.

Skystreak nodded when Megatron gave her the orders. She turned to Starscream. "We should get going, then." She then took off out of the Decepticon base, not caring if Megatron saw through her reason for getting out of the base. She also didn't look behind her to make sure that Starscream was following her. She felt much better being in the open skies anyway.

Starscream transformed into is alt mode and took to the skies. He wasn't that far behind Skystreak. He shot past Skystreak and headed in the direction of the oil field that Megatron instructed. He consistently scanned the area to make sure that there wasn't any Autobots around. "Hey Skystreak do you notice any of those Autobot scum around?" Starscream said through the Decepticon comm-link.

"Not right now. There might be patrols out, though, so we better be careful," Skystreak answered. She knew that some of the Autobots didn't stay in the base for long. There were a few who were on the lookout for trouble before the Cons started it. She hoped that they would miss them.

Starscream didn't answer he just continued to scan the area until they reached were the need to be. He did catch another jet up ahead of them. Though he was sure that he knew who it was, seeing that there weren't any jets on the Autobot side. After a bit of flying though he ended up picking something else up on his radar. "Skystreak...you getting this?" He asked her, he knew that it wasn't the other jet but it was something on the ground close to where Skystreak and Starscream needed to be.

Bioshock hated being stuck in the Autobots base, or more specifically, she hated being in the base with nothing to do. Usually she would turn on something the humans called 'rock music' and do whatever needed to be done in the base. There wasn't much to do around the base so she decided to head out and make sure none of the Cons were starting trouble. That was when she picked up the three planes on her scanners. She activated the Autobot com-link. "Optimus come in. I've spotted three Decepticons..." She gave Optimus the coordinates to the area she was in. "I don't see Megatron, but I bet he's not far behind." She decided to follow the jets. She had no idea if they had saw her or not, but she could at least find out where they were headed.

Skystreak noticed that there was a green and black motorcycle that had noticed them. They hadn't even gotten there and already an Autobot had spotted them. _I don't see Optimus anywhere._ If Optimus didn't show up before Megatron did, then they probably could take care of the Bot fairly quick.

"I could always fire now at the Autobot, Skystreak you in?" Starscream asked. He wasn't really sure on that his sister even would answer him. Starscream decided to fire a couple missiles at the motorcycle. He wasn't really in the mode to use the heat seeking ones well at least not until they were needed.

The other jet up ahead was a LightningStreak she was all was ready for a battle and as some Cons put it she was willing to do anything to win. Unlike Starscream who usually waited until it was too late. She took it into her own servos and fired on of her heat seeking missiles and the poor Autobot.

Bioshock cursed as two of the Cons fired missiles at her. iI must be the worst ninjabot ever to get noticed that early./i She transformed into her robot form, doing a couple of back flips to avoid the first round of missiles. They crashed into the highway she was on, and she smirked, before realizing that the second wave of missiles was heat seeking. She groaned, and transformed back into vehicle mode, veering off the road. They hadn't reach any cities or rural area yet, and there was a small forest around the highway. Bioshock drove directly into the forest, steering around trees. She smirked as the missiles exploded, but she was too close to the blast and was hurled forward before she smacked into a tree. She managed to transform, although she didn't know if she could get up. She hoped that either the other Autobots would get here soon, or that the Decepticons couldn't find her.

Skystreak watched as her fellow Cons attacked the Autobot. The odds weren't looking good for the Bot, unless some of her fellow warriors were around. She watched as the Bot veered into the trees. There was an explosion a couple of minutes later, and Skystreak flew lower, skimming the trees, looking for the bot. _What am I going to do if I find them?_ Skystreak wondered. She didn't know if she hand the heart to take the Bot out.

LightningStreak landed and transformed near the forest and went into it. She was following some of the marks that her missile left behind. She then scanned the area with her optics, LightningStreak picked up on the Autobot and started to walk towards it. She also said over the Decepticon comm-link. "Skystreak, Starscream over here." She then readied her null ray, "Any last words Autobot?" She looked at the Autobot but yet something to told her that this one was different. She canceled the comm-link to the other two Decepticons. She pulled back her null ray and waited for the Autobot to answer her. She would still be ready with it but she wanted to hear out what the Bot had to say.

Starscream flew over the top of the forest and started to scan the area for the bot. He thought that he heard his comm-link but was wondering why LightningStreak canceled the order. "Skystreak, do you happen to know why LightningStreak canceled the order, if she found the Autobot?" That wasn't like her to do that unless she took somebot offline, thought he didn't think that was the case.

"I have no idea," Skystreak sighed. She was still scanning the forest for the Bot, but the trees made it even harder to find them She was hoping that LightningStreak didn't take the Bot offline. _Why do I even care? It's not like I'm the one taking them offline._ She didn't know if she would even be able to do the task anyway.

Bioshock was on her knees, and she didn't think she could get up. She heard the Con land near her, and looked up. She was sort of surprised to see it was another fembot. Although she had heard of some of the Decepticons were fembots. Two names came to mind; Skystreak, she was Starscream's sister, and LightningStreak. At first she thought the Con was going to fire at her with the null ray, but then she withdrew it. Bioshock wasn't going out without a fight. She they would have to take her offline before they took her prisoner, and she was not going to make that easy. "You aren't taking me out that easy. I'm not going out without a fight."

LightningStreak let out a sigh, "I didn't figure that you would. I mean if there wasn't a fight there isn't any enjoyment in it. But I could have fired at you again a while back." Why was LightningStreak even toying with the Autobot? This wasn't her style but it was another Femme and she only knew of a select few of them. She had to take out a few on the Decepticon side. Anyway she shook that thought out of her processor. "So, Autobot..." LightningStreak wasn't sure if she could trust this one or not. She guess that she would hear the fembot out before she really didn't anything. She did keep the ray readied to be fired.

"You don't think that she toying with the Autobot? Like she usually does do you Skystreak?" Starscream was wondering. He did a few circles around the forest and started to scan it for any signs of the Autobot or LightningStreak.

"That's probably not the best idea," Another Bot was standing behind LightningStreak, a blade held to her throat. He was a large black mech, with some silver. There was a crescent shaped scar on the side of his faceplate. "I wouldn't suggest trying anything. I'll slice your processor clean off. Won't take you offline, but you won't be able to move your body. Plus it hurts like a glitch."

"Blade?" Bioshock said, blinking in disbelief. Blade was one of the best fighters on the Autobot side. He had been on the same ship that had been taken down when the Autobots first crashed here, but no one had seen him since. Most of the missing Bots were presumed offline. She could hardly believe that he was still online. She vaguely wondered if the other Bots she knew were still online, too.

"You should leave, Bioshock. You can transform right?"

Bioshock nodded.

"Good. Ratchet should be alone shortly, so see if you could meet up with him."

Bioshock gave him a stern look saying that she didn't like leaving him to fight this battle himself. She didn't want him to go offline just as soon as he had come back, but she knew that he could handle himself. She transformed into vehicle mode and drove as fast as her injuries aloud. She decided to drive through the forest, even if it was a bit harder to maneuver. It would provide more cover so the other two plane Cons would have a harder time finding her. She would contact Ratchet on her com-link when she got closer to the main road or when the other cons left.

What the Bot didn't realize is that LightningStreak didn't care what he did. She somehow managed to create a hologram of herself and turned invisible to the bot. "Go ahead, You Autobot Scum" LightningStreak said with a bit of a laughter in her voice though it sounded like it was coming from two different places. LightningStreak managed to transform and get back into the area and fire two of her heat seeking missiles at the Autobot that had her hologram 'hostage'. "Skystreak, Starscream I am going to need a bit of some back up to take this Bot offline for good."

That's when Blade heard the missiles fire. He pulled his blade through the Decepticon hostage, and shot two of his own missiles at the ones coming at him, causing them to explode before the hit him. iSo it was a hologram./i Blade thought. He had assumed so when the missile had been fired at him. The other option that had gone through his mind was that the Con firing at him didn't care if he hit his teammate. He wouldn't put it past the Cons to do something like that. He then jumped out on to the main road, transforming as he did so, into a black jaguar.

Skystreak just nodded. _That Autobot must have been strong if LightningStreak wasn't able to take them offline. _She wondered when Megatron would be along to help them at the oil bay. They hadn't even gotten the chance to go there and see if any other Cons were waiting for them. _I hope this delay won't cause us to miss out mission. Megatron is going to be pissed if we're not there soon..._

After the two Autobots left LightningStreak was back in the air flying next to Starscream. She ended up letting out a sigh. _Well I would have to say that was a first for me._ LightningStreak was in high hopes that the next time that she saw either of those two Autobots, she was going to take one or both offline for good. Hopefully there wasn't any more delays.

The three jets reached the oil bay, and there was only Thundercracker and Skywarp there for now. Starscream landed first with a smirk on his face. He scanned the area to make sure that there wasn't an Autobot spy around. At least there wasn't for now. He then turned an optic towards LightningStreak and Skystreak as they two of them landed.

Skystreak was a relived to find that Megatron wasn't there yet._ At least he won't be mad about us not showing up on time._ She wondered how long it would take for the other Autobots to find out about the Decepticon's plans and get here. She knew there at least had to be some Bots on their way. She doubted the motorcycle Autobot had just stayed silent about what they saw.

_I wonder where Megatron is... Well I guess if he isn't here then that would make me leader._ The smirk appeared back on Starscream's processor. Then he turned to Skystreak, "Skystreak..." there again he lost his thoughts and wasn't sure on what to even say.

After a while Megatron appeared and happened to notice that there was a single Energon cube filled and that pissed him off. You could tell by the look on his processor that somecon was going to pay for what happened. He looked at Starscream like it was his fault.

Skystreak sighed and figured that they better get to work before Megatron showed up. _Too late..._ Skystreak thought in dismay as Megatron showed up. This was not going to go over well.

Starscream say the look on Megatron's processor and figured that he better say something, "Mighty Megatron, please I didn't have anything to do with this." he said as he noticed that Megatron had one of his guns pointed at him.

LightningStreak crossed her arms and lend back against one of the oil pipes.

Skystreak froze when Megatron pointed his gun at Starscream. She had to do something before Megatron pulled the trigger. _Come on, do something!_ she though desperately. "Megatron..." She managed to choke out. "We saw Autobots following us on the way here and stop to take them offline." Skystreak was surprised at herself. She had said a whole sentence in front of Megatron without passing out, stuttering, or anything of the sort. She was hoping that hearing that they had taken out some Autobots would make Megatron less angry. Of coarse she assume that LightningStreak had taken the Autobot offline, but she had no idea about the black car she had seen fleeing the forest.

Megatron lowered his gun and turned to Skystreak, "Autobots?!...Well at least LightningStreak was able to take them offline."

Upon hearing those words leave Megatron, she sunk to the ground, the smirk leaving her face and looked the other way. iI wish that I did./i She wanted to transform and fly off to do more training and to really finish her job that she started. It wasn't like her to mess up. If Megatron only knew the truth she would be taken offline. LightningStreak was going to speak up but she remand quite, for a bit.

Starscream looked relieved that he wasn't going to get shot at for now. He silently thanked Skystreak for what she did.

Skystreak felt relief flood through her as Megatron lowered his weapon. Starscream would be safe, for now... _Did I actually just do that?_ She wondered. She rarely ever stood up to Megatron.

Starblaze was hiding close by the oil plant. When he first found the Decepticons there had only been two of them, Skywarp and Thundercracker. He was going to try and take them out, but that's when the other three planes and Megatron showed up. Starblaze had done some things that made him question his logic circuits before, but he wasn't stupid enough to attack five Cons and their leader. I_ hope that their scanner's don't pick me up..._ Starblaze thought.

Trailwind made his way unnoticed by the cons and pulled up next to Starblaze. The emerald green Mustang GT transformed, "I just got a report from Optimus and him and a few others should be here in a bit." He said. He had his optic on the jet that had a bit of yellow on it. "So...."

The other Autobot that was there was Mirage. He was a bit surprised that he wasn't discovered.

A smirk spread across Starblaze' face. He would have love to jump out and start shooting at the Cons right then and there, but he would have to wait until Optimus got here. He was planning on shooting as soon as he saw Optimus. He pulled out his rifle, and took aim at Megatron. He would wait till he saw Optimus approaching, then he would pull the trigger. One shot wouldn't be enough to take down the Con leader, but it could give him some nasty injuries. "I hope you get here soon, Optimus," Starblaze whispered.

LightningStreak wasn't in the mode for doing much. She was thinking to herself. _I swear the next Autobot that I see..._ She had the look of frustration on her processor, she just hoped that no one saw. She started to scan the area for any sign of the Autobots, LightningStreak wanted a battle with something or someone.

Little did the Decepticons know, the select few Autobots that were already there were very well hidden. Trailwind was close to where Skystreak was at and he moved around a bit so he would be better hidden. He readied his laser gun that he had just in case that the Con spotted him.

Starblaze sighed. _It's so boring when there are no fights going on..._ It was then that he notice Optimus was almost at the oil field. _Heh._ Starblaze aimed his rifle at Megatron. He looked through the scope, there was no way he could miss his mark now. He pulled the trigger twice, waiting to see what the other Cons would do before jumping into the battle.

Skystreak head two shot ring out. She instinctively unsheathed her claws, looking around for the source of the noise. iThey must be hiding/i, she thought, keeping her scanners on high alert.

The moment Trailwind saw Optimus he fired his laser gun at the Decepticon, Skystreak. Starscream saw this and he aimed his null ray at the Autobot. As that was happening LightningStreak heard the shots that were fired. She tried to trace them to where they came from. "Autobots, Megatron. MOVE!" She yelled at her leader. Megatron dodged the shots and then he saw that LightningStreak was right. "Prime." He was ready for a fight with the leader of the Autobots.

A/N: Next chapter is a fight scene. Not a big fan of writing them. They always give me a lot of trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. LightningStreak and Trailwind belong to Giniro, Skystreak, Blade, Starblaze, and Bioshock belong to me.

Starblaze cursed as Megatron dodge his attack. _Stupid!_ He didn't think that his attack would actually MISS. He switched his rifle with his ion gun, and sprung from his hiding place. He shoot two rounds off at LightningStreak as he did so.

Skystreak managed to dodge the shots. So that's where he's hiding. Skystreak fired a couple of rounds off in Trailwind's general direction. She didn't know if she had hit him, but she hoped it was enough to scare him out of his hiding place. She didn't want to fighting an enemy she couldn't see, but at least it might take her away from the oil field. One stray shot and the whole place could blow up.

LightningStreak saw the two rounds come out her. She dodged one of them but the other grazed the top of her right wing. _Slag, that is going to have to be repaired later._ She shrugged it off and shot her machine gun off. She started to look around at the surroundings, she had an idea planned but she would wait to use it. Though she hoped that an Autobot didn't get the idea first.

Jazz was right behind Optimus when he transformed. He pulled out his own ion gun aimed at the nearest Con, Starscream, and pulled the trigger. He then found a boulder big enough to hide him and ducked behind it for cover.

Starscream also dodged his attack that was fired at him. He just wasn't sure on where it came from. So he fired off a shot at Prime.

As for Trailwind he wasn't sure on what to do, but he moved out of the way of what Skystreak fired at him. This caused him to now be in her line of site. _Great..._ He came at her with his servos up in ready for servo to servo combat.

Starblaze cursed when he saw what little cover was around him. _Guess I'll just have to not get hit._ He thought firing a couple more rounds at LightningStreak.

Jazz fire two more shots at Starscream from behind the cover.

Skystreak flew closer to Trailwind, unsheathing her claws as she landed. She swing at the Autobot, aiming for his processor and his cheat plate.

Optimus transformed, and tackled Megatron. He would have rather fought servo to servo. He risked blowing the oil plant up if he used his ion blaster. He didn't want any human lives to be lost in their battle.

LightningStreak took to the air to avoid the hits. Though she really wasn't sure what attack to use next. She thought for a moment and then fired off one of her missiles.

Starscream dove to the side to avoid not getting hit. "Curse you." He yelled back at the Autobot. He then just decided to fire at the cover where Jazz was at.

Trailwind saw that the Skystreak was close to him, or rather she had took a hit at him. Trailwind only took one hit out of the two, it was the one in his chest plate. He took a few steps back, then he recovered and took a swing for Skystreak.

Megatron had a bit of a fight on his servos, fighting with Optimus. "Starscream!" He yelled over at the jet. Starscream was a bit busy at the moment to even do anything. Skywarp jumped into the fight and started to fire at Jazz.

Starblaze did a barrel roll to dodge the missile. A smirk spread across his face as he said "You'll have to do better than that!" That was when he realized that the missile was headed straight for an oil tank. _Was she even aiming for me?_ He wondered. That was the only thing he had time to think before the missile hit the tank and exploded, throwing Starblaze back.

It seemed that all Jazz and Starscream were just exchanging firing. That was when Skywarp jumped in. He ducked behind the rock, and didn't seen an opening where he could leave cover to fire at the Decepticons. All the other Autobots looks as if they had their hands full. The was when he heard something explode. He peeked out from behind his cover, seeing that an oil tanker had exploded.

Skystreak caught the punch in servo, and was digging her claws into Trailwind's arm. She heard an explosion, and felt the heat of it on her back plate. She turn to see and oil tank had blow up. She was glad she hadn't been near enough for the explosion to do any serious damage. She hoped she could say the same for her brother. _It's not a good idea to stick around._ Who know if that explosion would trigger more?

Optimus was still struggling with Megatron on the ground when he heard the explosion go off. He was thrown back and landed on the ground a few feet away. He was able to stand up, but didn't know if any of his internal systems were damaged.

"Really?! I think that I have done my damage." LightningStreak said with a bit of a smirk on her processor. "Actually you Autoscum. I think that you should leave the area." LightningStreak did a few barrel rolls before she took off towards the base.

Before Skystreak could even dig her claws into Trailwind's arm he transformed in his alt mode. "See you later, Decepticon." He said as he speed out of the oil field in a quick hurry. He hoped that the other Autobots made it out of there safely. Though he was sure that part of his paint job was messed up.

Starscream stopped firing as he noticed the explosion, He transformed in his jet mode and took to the sky. At least the blast for the oil blast couldn't reach him at the height that he was at. He hoped that his sister was safe.

"LightningStreak you idiot, Decepticons retreat." Megatron stopped the fight with Optimus. "Prime we will finish this another time." Megatron then took off back to base. As the Decepticons and Autobots left were leaving the oil field there were a few more explosions.

Skystreak transformed not wanting to be caught in the blast. She caught up to her brother after a few minutes. The Autobots hadn't won the battle, but they had just lost a place to gather Energon from, and she didn't think Megatron would be too happy about that.

It would have been a great idea to get out of the area, but he didn't think he would be able to move. Starblaze sighed, he managed to stand up straight for a few moments, before falling over again. _At least every other Autobot got away safely._ It was then he felt himself being picked up. He was moving away from the oil plant at break neck speed. He looked up to see Blade carrying him. "Were you there the whole time?"

"No, I saw the explosion."

"You're lying! You were there and you didn't even help us fight!?"

"You looked like to had it under control," Blade smirked.

"You're making fun of me! I could have gone _offline_!"

"Are you programmed to over react to everything?" Blade asked before he told Optimus "Don't worry I have Starblaze."

Optimus and Jazz were already a ways away from the oil plant when it exploded. Optimus hoped that any humans that were around had gotten out safely.

LightningStreak's flying usually all was reflected they way she felt. She was trying to make it a point to get back to the base before Megatron. LightningStreak was a bit mad at herself for not being able to finish the battle and not take an Autobot offline. That was twice in one day. She was sure that Megatron was going to be talking with her when she got back to the base. After a bit of thinking she was flying in the Decepticon's base. _I hope that he isn't here yet_. Little did the seeker jet know but Megatron was already at the base.

Starscream noticed LightningStreak's unusual flying patter. "Skystreak, what do you think is bugging LightningStreak?" He asked his sister. He would await her answer when they got back to the base. Or he would talk with LightningStreak to figure it out. Though he may already know. Starscream reached the base and was already back in his robot mode a little before he reached the opening and he walked in.

Megatron on the other hand wasn't to please on what happened at the oil field and he was ready to have a little chat with LightningStreak. There was no Energon collected yet again and there supply was running low.

"I don't know... Maybe it's because she wasn't able to finish the battle?" Skystreak guessed. Skystreak couldn't say that she was happy to be back in the base, but at least Starscream wasn't the one who was going to get into a fight with Megatron today. _At least I hope not..._ She did feel bad for LightningStreak. She wasn't known for messing up.

"It may have been" Starscream replied back. He then went off in search of LightningStreak to make sure that nothing was going to happen to her. "Oh Skystreak, if she is just I am sure that you will be able to help her." Then he turned a corner and was gone from his sister's optics for awhile.

LightningStreak walked past Skystreak as was headed in the direction of where Megatron usually was. She didn't really want to go but she knew that she had to. LightningStreak knew that she was possibly going to get a few dents in her, she knew that if she did she deserved it after what happened earlier.

"Wait, what?" Skystreak said, but before she could ask what her brother meant he was gone. She saw LightningStreak walk past her and sighed. _...I really don't think I'm a Con._ "Hey LightningStreak... I can talk to Megatron for you." After all she did seen to be able to convince him to not scrap Starscream today.

LightningStreak stopped dead in her tracks and turned. "Are you even sure that you want to do that? Megatron won't go easy." She would have rather taken to blame for today's event, not another Con. Skystreak didn't deserve it, and Skystreak never even talked with their leader. he would rather avoid him. _....Why would Skystreak even...._ she let her thought trail off.

"I know... Don't worry about me. I'm sure he won't scrap me." She was one of the only medicons on the team. She didn't think that Megatron was stupid enough to take her offline. She probably would be out of commission for a full solar cycle at least. She really didn't know why she was doing this herself. LightningStreak and Starscream were really the only two competent Cons in battle. It wouldn't hurt the Cons if their medicon was the one sitting out of the battle. _It's not like I'm any good at combat anyway._

Skystreak walked past LightningStreak and made her way into where Megatron was staying. "Megatron..."

"What is it Skystreak?"

Skystreak flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. "You shouldn't be mad at LightningStreak for what happened today... It's not her fault. It's... mine." She was pretty much slagged wasn't she? _I must have fried my logic circuits to be doing this..._

LightningStreak made a motion to stop her, but it was too late. She just watched as one of her Decepticons went to talk with Megatron. A sigh left her. _I should go and see if she will be all right, I don't need to try and explain to Starscream on what happened._

Megatron wasn't in the greatest of moods. Seeing that he just left yet again another battle. "Really now? I don't think that you were the one that set off the missile." He said with a very harsh tone. He had more to say to Skystreak but he figured that maybe he would hear what she had to say.

She hoped that Megatron didn't figure out that she was lying to him. She didn't know if he would still punish her if he found out. "I was too far away from one of the Autobots to use my claws. So I fired a couple of shots at him. He dodged them, and I ended up hitting one of the oil tanks instead."

You could tell that Megatron wasn't really buying the story. "Skystreak, you fool." He yelled at her and then he decided to knock her to the ground. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on. If not there was going to be some problems around the base or he was going to take a few Cons offline. A small smirk spread across his face. "Skystreak..." He started to say to the con. He figured that he would let her talk before he finished his thought.

Skystreak heard a crack as Megatron hit her. She fell to the floor, and stayed there for a minute. _At least I tried... Sorry LightningStreak._ He wasn't getting anything else out of her though. Why she was so insistent about protecting her fellow Cons she didn't know. She stood up and gave Megatron a defiant look as if to say 'try and get something out of me'. She wasn't going to let him see she was afraid. Not this time.

As Skystreak was getting back up, Megatron took out is ion gun and aimed it at her. The smirk still stayed on his face, he was hoping that she would talk, but Skystreak said nothing else. He then fired at her. Megatron always found a way to make a Con talk and if not, well he took them offline. He still needed Skystreak, though. She was the only medicon. He could always damage her for a bit, to teach her little lesson.

Skystreak was thrown back at the ion gun blast hit her. She wasn't about to beg for him to not take her offline. It probably wouldn't have worked. Besides he still needed her, seeing as she was the only medicon. She didn't even try to get up this time.

"Skystreak, I have no need for you right now. Leave." Megatron was furious at her but he didn't want to take her offline. How else would any of the Cons get repaired? He motioned for her to leave and he would deal with things later. "Soundwave!" he yelled.

Soundwave groaned as he heard Megatron call his name. It's wasn't that he didn't want to serve his leader, it was the fact that none of the Cons wanted to be around Megatron was he was this mad. He usually ended up using them for target practice if they said the wrong thing. He made his way down to the part of the base Megatron was in. "Yes, Megatron?"

"Soundwave, I want you to send Laserbeak and keep an eye on Skystreak." Megatron said. Megatron wouldn't be able to trust LightningStreak and Starscream seeing that one was her bother and the other was a friend.

"As you command," Soundwave eject Laserbeak. "I need you watch Skystreak." Laserbeak just nodded and flew off.


	4. Chapter 4 Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. LightningStreak and Trailwind belong to Giniro, Skystreak, Blade, Starblaze, and Bioshock belong to me.

LightningStreak was outside of the door waiting to talk with Skystreak or at least try and help her repair herself if she needed it. She happened to hear the blast of the ion gun. _Oh slag I hope that she isn't taken offline._ She had concern in her optics. She was sure that Starscream heard the blast also. Another thought crossed her mind that she should go and get him for Skystreak's sake.

At another part of the base Starscream was walking around. He ended up also hearing the blast. _I hope that wasn't LightningStreak._ Little did he know it was his sister. He rushed over to were Megatron usually was and was surprised to see LightningStreak having a concern look on her face. He happened to know that Skystreak was inside.

Skystreak managed to leave quickly. That was probably the stupidest thing she'd ever done, but she couldn't just stand by while Megatron abused LightningStreak. She found both Starscream and LightningStreak waiting for her. She had a crack running down her arm, and she wasn't sure how much internal damage had happened. She forced herself to stand up right, fighting the urge to pass out. She didn't want any of the other Cons to worry about her.

Starscream and LightningStreak both saw the crack running down her arm. Starscream spoke up, "Skystreak, let me help." He wasn't sure that Skystreak would be able to walk down to where the medical room was kept at the base.

LightningStreak noticed the Skystreak wasn't doing to well. "Starscream..."

"Not now, LightningStreak," Starscream was too worried about trying to get his sister to safety.

"I'm alright," Skystreak said. She managed to get to the medical bay without collapsing. She walked into the medical bay, but had to lean against the wall for support. _I guess my injuries are worst then I thought. I hope I don't have any Energon leaks._ She checked for internal damage first. There was some damage to the circuit around her rockets. _This probably needs to be fixed first... I won't be able to fly if I otherwise._

Starscream followed his sister to the medical bay. LightningStreak stayed behind for a bit. She noticed Laserbeak fly out of the room and head in the direction of the Medical bay, but it didn't phase her.

Laserbeak hid himself from the sight of the Cons and watched Skystreak.

It took a while before Skystreak had all the repairs done. It was probably already past the solar cycle. _I need to get out of the base,_ Skystreak thought. She knew that she needed rest, but she didn't want to be around to see what happened to the other Cons. She wouldn't be able to do anything else for LightningStreak or Starscream if Megatron decided to go on an abusive rampage or something. She looked up wishing she could see the stars from inside the base. _The repairs will hold if I do decided to go out, but it might take longer to heal..._

Over at the Autobot base Trailwind was busy trying to find something. He turned his optic towards Bioshock. "Bioshock, there hasn't been any other dealings with the Cons since the oil field earlier. Also are you doing alright?" Trailwind usually showed some concern for his other comrades.

"I'm alright. I feel better now that Ratchet repaired me," Bioshock said, with a smirk. She was planning to go on patrol again tonight. She knew the solar cycle was almost over for Earth and soon the lunar body for the plant would be visible in the sky. It would have been the perfect time for the Cons to stir up trouble and she was going to make sure she was there if they did. "I'm going out on patrol. Come with me if you want," Bioshock said before making her way to the base entrance. She turned into vehicle mode and drove out of the base before any of the other Bots could stop her.

Trailwind a bit of a smirk came across his face. "Sure I would love to come on patrol with you and keep you company." He wasn't sure what she had planed but it didn't bug him, he wanted anything to just get out of the base for a night time cruise. Trailwind caught up with her and turned into his alt mode and followed her.

"I need to get out of here," Skystreak mumbled, walking past Starscream. She was hoping to find a place that she could see the stars well. She didn't know if they could see Cybertron from here, but it gave her some comfort that one of the star might be her home world. She didn't care if LightningStreak or Starscream followed her, she just wanted to get out of the base for a while. Away from Megatron and his bad mood. _The internal repair systems won't stop working just because I'm moving around._ Although she knew that it took them longer for them to full repair something if they were under stress. She took off out of the base, unaware that Laserbeak was following.

Starscream heard some of what Skystreak said, "Hey Skystreak, you say something?" he asked her. He noticed that she was heading out. He was going to follow her, but decided against it.

Skystreak managed to get to land without crashing. _So far so good..._ She thought. She was a bit more comfortable now that she was over land. If her engines failed she wouldn't be stuck at the bottom of the ocean at least. It would be much easier to make an emergency landing on the ground then in the water. _I probably should give my rockets a rest soon. I don't want them to short out before I get back to base._ She saw an area clear of trees in the middle of the forest and decided to land there. She transformed right after she landed. Hopefully there were no Autobots around. She was more worried about Megatron finding her than anyone else.

Bioshock had been driving along for a few miles when she heard a vehicle coming up behind her. She was relieved when she realized it was Trailwind. Bioshock didn't say anything for a couple of cycles until she saw what she thought was a plane land somewhere in the forest. "Did you see that?" She asked over the Autobot com-link.

"Yes, I will go and check it out," Trailwind said back to her over the Autobot com-link. _I just hope that it isn't what I think it is._ As he got closer to the forest, he transformed and walked in. Trailwind was ready for anything. A few things were running through his processor as he went deeper into the woods. Little did Skystreak and the two Autobots know, Laserbeak was recording everything that he could. He would report back to Soundwave when he was done. "Hey, Bioshock I think that I have a reading of what it was that landed and it is a Con." He wasn't really in the mood for a battle with one. _Though why was there a Con out at this time and were there going to be others?_ Trailwind thought. He let out a sigh and walked slowly to her to see if she would at least talk. If not, maybe Bioshock could handle her.

Skystreak jumped up, unsheathing her claws. She felt pain run through the circuits in her leg. Great, she wouldn't be able to get far with a broken rocket. She did have a basic medkit with her. That was for quick and small repairs, thought, so she didn't know how well she could fix her rocket with it. She would have rather been left in peace then fight, but she would if she had too.

"I'm going to see if I can circle around the Con," Bioshock said into the Autobot com-link. Obviously this Con was preparing for a fight. If it wanted a fight she would give them one. Bioshock managed to sneak behind the Decepticon. She pointed an ion pistol at the back of her processor. It was a dark move for an Autobot, but Bioshock wasn't as... positive... as the other Bots.

"Do it. I dare you." She heard the Con say.

"Don't think I won't just because I'm an Autobot."

The Con shrugged. "I don't really care. I don't want to fight anyway."

"You're lying. Why would a Con not want to fight?"

"For starters... I'm a medicon. I would make my job a lot harder."

A Medicon... Would it be worth taking her offline? Bioshock wondered...

Trailwind was bit taken back on what Bioshock did but there again she wasn't like the other Autobots. She took things into her own servos when needed. "A Medicon?" He asked her. "Hey, Bioshock I didn't even know that the Cons had one. Did you?" He asked her. He scanned over her, from the looks of her she was in no condition to fight. Why was she here? "So Decepticon,..." His thoughts trailed off. He wanted to say something but he wasn't sure on how to go about it.

Bioshock narrowed her optics, but lowered her weapon. "I had no idea." She answered Trailwind. She turned back with to the Con. "What are you doing here?" Bioshock asked. "I doubt you just decided to fly around for a bit."

"Actually that's exactly what I did. Don't like being in the base. It's too stuffy. There's not enough room to fly there either." Which was weird considering most of the Cons were planes. The only place they could fit in plane mode was the launch pad, which they used to leave the base. "I could say the same for you. Base isn't far off is it?"

"Our base isn't around here," Bioshock stated. The Con was half right. It wasn't that far away, but it wasn't close either. "What should we do with her?" Bioshock asked Trailwind. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to take her back to the base...

Trailwind wasn't sure what to do with the Con. She didn't even look like she could make it back to her base and she was in need of repair. "I am not sure. It isn't like we can take her back our base, though she is in need of some help." He knew it was wrong but he was sure the Skystreak could repair herself that well. He could always offer to help her out. Ratchet did teach him a few things. _Wait we don't even know if we can trust the Con._ He then turned an optic towards her. "So Con, you have a name?" He wasn't going to be taken any chances but maybe this one was telling the truth, then again what Con would tell the truth? Of Course there was all was an exception to everything; look at Bioshock.

"Skystreak," she said simply.

"I'm going to call Ratchet. He'll probably be able to help," Bioshock said opening her com-link up. "Hey Ratchet... I hate to disturb whatever rest you're getting, but we have an injured Transformer with us. We can't move them..." She left out the fact that said Transformer was a Con. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't just leave the Con without getting her some help.

Ratchet was in the middle of helping Wheeljack when the com-link call came in. "I will be right there," he told Bioshock. He went to the entrance of the base and transformed. He then asked her, "What is your location?" Bioshock told him and he was on his way. He got to the forest and transformed. He then walked through it and found Bioshock, Trailwind and the Con. _Starscream's sister? What is she doing he?_ The medicbot looked over Skystreak and saw that is what Bioshock was talking about. "I guess that I can help you out, that is if you are willing Skystreak." Yes, he did know her name but that is only because he knew of only a few femmes on the Decepticons side. One being LightningStreak and the other Skystreak. He was sure that this one wasn't LightningStreak because of the coloring.

"I wouldn't mind the help," Skystreak said quietly. She wasn't used to other Cons wanting to help her, besides LightningStreak and Starscream. "I can help you with repairs if you want. I know a thing or two about fixing Transformers." She didn't know if this Bot knew she was a Medicon or not...

Ratchet walked over to her he then noticed the emblem on her and said, "Help...Em...why would a Decepticon know about repairs it just isn't you guys style." He was wasn't sure on why she offered there was only a few bots that knew how to repair another bot. Besides she was a Con. If Trailwind and Bioshock weren't hurt then he was willing to help out the Transformer. He wasn't sure on where to start it look like she got hit with something he just wasn't sure what. _Okay were to begin?_ You could tell that he had several thoughts going through his processor. Ratchet just wasn't sure on where to get started. The engines looked to be in need of the most repair but so did other parts of her.

Skystreak shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just good at it, I guess..." She was a horrible Decepticon. She really didn't like destroying thing or fighting. She wasn't even good at fighting really. Really the only thing she was good at was fixing things, not destroying them. That black and green fembot didn't seem like an Autobot at all with the way she was ready to take Skystreak offline. She really didn't want to tell this Medicbot what to do, but she didn't want to stay out too late. "I know you can't really rush the repair process, but I really want to get back to base before sunrise." Someone was bound to notice her absent if she stayed out to long. She didn't need to do anything to make Megatron any madder then he already was. The fact that she was the only Medicon was probably the only thing keeping her online.

"So Skystreak, how did you even get this damaged in the first place?" Bioshock asked.

"I was at ground zero when the oil plant exploded," Skystreak explained. She was sure that the Bot had probably heard about the explosion from one of her teammates.

_That's the same way Starblaze was damaged..._ Bioshock thought._ I wonder how similar the wounds are._ She had a feeling Skystreak wasn't telling the whole truth about the injuries. _Not surprised._ She wanted to ask Ratchet about it- _Why do I even care!?_ It doesn't matter. She's a Con and that was that. _Domestic Con affairs are none of my business._

Ratchet didn't say much to what Skystreak said he did most of the repairs for the Con, so she could at least get back to the base. He finished up the last little bit. "There you go Skystreak. Now just let your internal repair system take over and you should be fine," he said to her. Ratchet then turned to face his two fellow Autobots. "And I will be seeing the two of you back at base." With these words he transformed and headed back to the base. On the way back a thought crossed his mind _Most of the damage done to that Con wasn't just the oil field, it was a bit more._

Trailwind wasn't total sure if he believed her story about what happened to her. "Bioshock, I would like to talk with you when we get back to base." He said over the Autobot com-link so Skystreak didn't hear. "Skystreak, I hope that you will be alright," he said to her. It was still a bit dark out but you could tell off in the distance that the sun was rising.

"I should be fine," Skystreak said, letting the internal repair system take over. "Thanks for the help. I probably should get going for Megatron finds out I was gone." She didn't need to make Megatron more angry then she already had. She transformed and flew off towards the base. She knew that if she met them in battle the help she had gotten wouldn't mean a thing. _I wish I could repay them somehow. I hope I don't have to fight them in battle._ Skystreak thought. She made it to the base just before sunrise. She wasn't sure if she was going to find any of the other Cons waiting for her. _Please don't let Megatron be the one whose waiting for me._

"...I really don't think she's a Con," Bioshock said, turning to Trailwind. "Have you _ever_ heard a Con say 'thank you' to anybot?" Skystreak didn't seem like your typical Decepticon. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I would have to agree with you on that." Trailwind said. "But, yeah, I would have to agree with you, she sure didn't seem like a Con." Skystreak wasn't like any of the other Cons. "Well we should head back to the base before sunrise." Trailwind transformed into his Ford Mustang GT alt mode and headed back.

Bioshock transformed into vehicle mode. "I'm worried about that Con. I know that I shouldn't be and it's out of character for me to care about a Con at all but... It's just..." The fact that Skystreak had really bad wounds outside of a battle... Like she needed to get involved in some Con's domestic affairs. It was bad enough she had to deal with them on the battlefield.

"I am to, Bioshock. I am too. I don't know what will happen to her." Trailwind let out a bit of a chuckle. "Bioshock you can be unpredictable at times." What was going to happen if he ran into the con during a battle? Was he going to be forced to fight her?

Bioshock would have smirked if she wasn't in vehicle mode. "You say that as if it's a bad thing." The base was coming into view now. She transformed once inside. She really didn't want to go on patrols since she was just out. _Guess we have to wait for the Cons to make the first move._

"No actually it is a good thing. We need a few like you." Trailwind said while he transformed. He was right though; the Autobots need a few that were willing to do what Bioshock did. There again it just wasn't the Autobots that were like that it was more of a Con thing. After most of the night patrolling he didn't really want to go out later that day. Let one of the other Autobot do that. He was sure that Optimus would send him out if necessary.

Laserbeak was back at the base way before Skystreak was even got there. He flew back to Soundwave and played everything for Megatron and Soundwave. Starscream walked into the same room as Megatron and saw he had a very weird look on his processor. He went to go and find his sister. He was waiting for her, he reached out a servo and placed it on her shoulder. "Skystreak, you might want to explain yourself." Megatron wasn't too happy about what he heard and saw, in fact he was downright pissed.

She wasn't sure what Starscream meant at first. He knew she didn't like being around Megatron... That usually meant hiding in the furthest corner of the base. She had left the base on occasion to stargaze mostly when Megatron was in a pissed off mood and would probably hand out random abuse to any Con that crossed his path. Even if Megatron was really mad she would never leave the base as injured as she was. It wasn't the smartest move... Plus she had came back almost fully repaired. _No wonder Starscream thinks something's up..._ She had no idea Laserbeak had been watching the whole thing. "I just... needed to get out of the base for awhile." A while was probably an understatement considering she had been out most of the night. "I really like looking at the stars. It makes me feel closer to Cybertron." That was really the only explanation she could give him.

"SKYSTREAK!" Megatron yelled clear across the base.

"Great, I had a feeling that Megatron was going to do that." Starscream said with a bit of a sigh. "Are you sure that is all you did? You leave barely able to fly and then come back repaired. This doesn't look like your work." Starscream wasn't sure what was going on with his sister. Saying that she did go out on occasions but never when she was damaged. "Anyway, LightningStreak is with Megatron. I am sure that she would help you out."

LightningStreak couldn't believe her optics. _That Autobot looks like the one that I saw in the forest._ She shrugged it off. She wanted to talk with Skystreak before Megatron did. Not only that she was in the middle of talking with Megatron herself. After a bit she stepped outside of the his office and waited for Skystreak. She was concerned for her and what would happen. _I hope that Megatron won't take her offline for this._

Skystreak flinched as she heard Megatron yell her name. She was in for it now. _I guess Megatron knows that I left._ Skystreak hoped that she didn't know about the Autobots. They had helped her and that could be as bad as treason to some Cons. Most Cons would die before they excepted help from an Autobot. _I just can't seem to stay on Megatron's good side._

Megatron was thinking things through and what he was going to say. Then again he always had some sort of plan scheming. There happened to be an water plant that was a few miles away that he wanted to use to get Energon from.

LightningStreak was getting a bit bored being on the base, but she wanted to talk with Skystreak before she headed out to the water plant. _I wonder why he picked there?_

Skystreak made her way to where ever Megatron was. She noticed LightningStreak standing outside of where Megatron was. She wondered if Megatron had somehow followed her. "Is Megatron mad because I left?" she hoped that she wouldn't get mad at her for not rushing over to greet him. She at least wanted to know how much he knew. She could at least find out what she was getting into. She had a pretty good idea, though, seeing how pissed off he seemed to be. Of course Megatron always seemed to be pissed off these solar cycles.

"I guess that you could say that." LightningStreak stated. She began to tell Skystreak everything so she knew what she could possibly be in for. How it was Laserbeak. Her optics dropped down to the ground a bit then LightningStreak went back to looking at Skystreak. "I hope that it goes alright for you in there." Although LightningStreak had an idea on what was going to happen. "Also Skystreak, I am going to go on ahead to the location of the water plant. Your brother will be around here for a bit." After she said these words she walked off to leave the base. LightningStreak knew that she was early but she wanted to do some scanning of the area to see if it even was worth anything. To her and Starscream, Megatron was wasting his time.


	5. Chapter 5 Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. LightningStreak and Trailwind belong to Giniro, Skystreak, Blade, Starblaze, and Bioshock belong to me.

So Megatron was keeping an eye on her with Laserbeak. It was just her luck that the one night that she didn't decide to stay in the base Laserbeak was following her. Actually it wasn't even the fact she left. She had met those Autobots... _I can't catch a break can I?_ She sighed, walking into the same room as Megatron. "Yes, Megatron?" She was surprised that she wasn't shaking or hadn't passed out by now. _I'm slagged aren't I?_

"Skystreak, I want you to go with LightningStreak and scan the next area, which is the water plant." There was a smirk on Megatron's processor. "Also, if you see those two Autobots well I am sure I don't have to tell you what to do and don't you fail me."

Skystreak was extremely relieved to learn that Megatron wasn't going to attack her again. "Yes, Megatron," was the only thing she said before leaving the room. She didn't want to be around if he decided to change his mind about shooting at her. She made her way down the launch bay, and took off into the sky. _I wonder what Megatron is planning..._ Stealing Energon didn't seem like something a Con would do if he wanted to take over the universe. She decided it was better not to ask. She soon arrived at the water plant, and she hoped that the two Autobots from before wouldn't show up. She felt like she was being ungrateful for their help if she attacked them, but she didn't have a choice.

LightningStreak heard something go over head. _I wonder what that was _ She didn't let it worry her. She already had a few Energon cubes filled. Why was Megatron ordering them to do this? She wasn't sure. She ended up leaving the few cubes and took to the sky and did a few laps around the area to see who or what was around. LightningStreak noticed that what went over head earlier was Skystreak, she opened up her com-link to her. "Skystreak, I see that Megatron didn't do anything." This com-link line was only for Decepticons.

_Looks like LightningStreak got here before I did._ "I'm sort of surprised myself. I didn't think I would be able to go on this mission." She landed near the edge of the water plant, scanning for the Autobots. "Everything is quiet." Apparently no one had noticed the two Cons yet. It was a bit weird that he sent Skystreak out with LightningStreak. She wouldn't be much help if the Autobot showed up right now.

LightningStreak landed again, after she was sure that there wasn't an Autobot around. She walked over to Skystreak, "Skystreak, have you noticed anything?"

Skystreak blinked when LightningStreak asked her the question. There were two things she could think of. One was the Autobots weren't here yet. They seem to show up at the worst time for the Decepticons. Even if they found out the Cons were here it might take a while for them to drive here depending on far their base was... The other thing was that they were the only two Cons. "...I've noticed that Megatron is in a good mood today. Considering he didn't decide to beat me after finding out I talked to the Autobots... I also think it's weird that I'm here instead of Starscream. I'm not nearly as good at fighting as my brother..." In fact if the Autobots found them right now they were pretty much slagged. The only thing Skystreak could do was temporary patch jobs till they got to a medical bay.

_Megatron in a good mood?_ "Yeah, I would have to agree with you. It is a bit weird that you are teamed with me instead of Starscream. Although, I don't really mind." LightningStreak shrugged. Who was she kidding? Herself maybe. If any Autobots did happen to show up she could take them on herself. Though she may have a bit of an issue if the one Autobot showed up, the one that she fought with a solar cycle ago. "Skystreak, you don't think maybe that he will punish you when we get back? I mean he may not have had anything planned. Also I wonder if Starscream will show up." LightningStreak had a lot weighing on her processor. She kept it together, though.

Alice in Chains could be heard around the east part of the base where Bioshock was working. She enjoyed what the humans called 'rock'. "Starblaze, I know what you're up to! Change my music to that rap slag and I swear on the All Spark, that I will make Megatron look like an Autobot." Bioshock might have been darker then most Autobots, but there were few things that could fry her circuits. And touching her music happened to be one of those things. She was a bit distracted from her work though. She was trying to think of a way to talk to that Con they had met last night, Skystreak, without any of the other Transformers finding out. She sighed, and stopped what she was working on. She decided to find Trailwind. Maybe they could figure out what to do.

Trailwind was on not too far away from where Bioshock was working. He was distracted on what he wanted to get done around the base. He let out a sigh; he was still a bit worried about the Con that he and Bioshock met last lunar cycle. Trailwind noticed that Bioshock stopped what she was doing and was coming towards him he looked up but he kept his voice low. "Bioshock, I have been thinking a few things over. And well, I wanted to get out of the base for a bit and see if there was anything going on." He was sure that Bioshock would be in on what he wanted to do

"I know. This is a bit out of character for me as well..." She wondered if she should have Ratchet take a look at her circuits. Caring for Cons wasn't supposed to be part of her programming. "I was thinking maybe there's a way we can communicate with her through the com-links. There might be a separate frequency from the Con or Bot ones... I'll come with you." She didn't mind doing patrols. _What am I thinking? It would be sheer luck if I see that Con again. There are a lot of Cons on their side._

Trailwind walk to the front of the base and transformed and head in the direction of a river. "There maybe a way to communicate with her. The only thing is it is an open com-link could be heard by both Cons and Bots. I don't think that the two of us would want that." He was beginning to wonder if his circuits were cross. Trailwind didn't think that they were. _What I am I going to do if I see that con again?_

"I know what you mean," Bioshock sighed. The only thing Bioshock could think of was asking Skystreak to meet them again. She was sure that Megatron wouldn't like it if he found out. She didn't want Skystreak to be taken offline.

"I'm hoping I'll do well on this mission, and he'll decide not to," Skystreak sighed. She really didn't want to get blasted again so soon after her injuries healed. That was when she noticed Trailwind. _It just had to be the two Bots from last night didn't it? _Skystreak groaned internally. She wondered if she could some how sneak her way over to the two Bots without LightningStreak noticing.

"I am sure that you will do fine Skystreak," LightningStreak said to her with hint of a smile. _Why wasn't there any Autobots yet?_ She shrugged and turned to Skystreak. "Skystreak, I haven't seen any Autobots yet? Have you?" LightningStreak asked her. She wondered how she would answer. Not only that why did LightningStreak want an Autobot to show up? Was it because she was wanting to battle or was it something else?

Trailwind noticed a few Energon cubes lying on the ground. "Bioshock, Cons," he told her as he transformed into his robot mode and pulled his canons to the ready. He hadn't noticed that the Con that was around was the one from last night also the other was LightningStreak.

Skystreak wasn't sure she if she should tell LightningStreak about the Autobots or not. She really was dreading fighting them. _It's inevitable isn't it?_ She thought. It would be easier to let LightningStreak fight the Bot, but she didn't want to see either of them get injured. _Maybe I'll be able to talk to the Bots before a fight breaks out._ One of the Bots showed up on her scanner. _LightningStreak is sure to notice now._

Bioshock transformed, and took out her laser pistol. She managed to duck behind cover. She didn't know if the Con knew they were there or not. She peeked out behind cover, and noticed one of the Cons was Skystreak. "Looks like we may get to talk to Skystreak soon then we thought."

Trailwind finally showed up on LightningStreak's scanner. She turned to in the direction of where the Autobot was hiding. _Just once I wish those Autoscum would stay offline._ A smirked appeared across her processor as she was getting ready to fire one of her missiles. LightningStreak had made a promise to herself about seeing the Autobots and she was going to go through with it.

"It does look like we can talk with her again, all except for LightningStreak being around." Trailwind noticed that LightningStreak was getting ready to fire a missile at him, _Ah slag I don't need this._ He hoped that it wasn't going to be a heat seeking one, though if it was he knew how he was going to get away from it.

"We need to find a way to separate LightningStreak and Skystreak..." Bioshock said. That was when she noticed that LightningStreak was getting ready to fire. Looks like a battle couldn't be avoided. _Did I really believe it could be?_ "One of us might be able to lead LightningStreak away from Skystreak." Bioshock said over the Autobot com-link. She thought she might be able to be the Bot to do it. LightningStreak hadn't been able to take her offline the first time around. _There's no Blade to help out this time though._ She peeked out from behind cover, aimed at LightningStreak, and fired twice.

Trailwind happened to agree with Bioshock. He was sure that Bioshock could catch LightningStreak's attention and lead her away. He saw that she fired two shots off in LightningStreak's direction.

After the two shots were fired one of them hit grazed LightningStreak's right arm plate. She then dodged the other. LightningStreak then looked around and saw where the shots came from. "You again." LightningStreak then came after Bioshock.

Trailwind took the opportunity to see if he could talk with Skystreak while Bioshock kept LightningStreak's attention.

Bioshock jumped out from behind cover, but she wasn't planning to fight here. Her plan was to lead LightningStreak away from the plant. She figured that the Con would follow her, not wanting to miss the chance to take her offline. She turned into vehicle mode, and made sure LightningStreak was following her before taking off.

Skystreak kept her gun on Trailwind. _I don't think I can fire…_ She hoped that Megatron wasn't around to see her screw up. She would be slagged for sure.

Trailwind noticed that LightningStreak and Bioshock were gone from the plant. He stepped out from the cover that he was behind. "Whoa, Skystreak." He didn't want to be fired at. "Hold your servos. I only want to talk." He hoped that would calm the Con down, but there again if it didn't then he was willing to fight. _What am I going to do if she does fight?_

Skystreak lowered her weapon, but kept it out. Really the only reason she did that was in case Megatron decided to show up. She didn't think that the Autobot was going to attack her. They didn't fight dirty like the Cons did. "About what?"

Trailwind let out something that sounded like a sigh. "Well for one, why are you out here? Two, you could have fired at me a long time ago." He said to her. Trailwind was sure that Bioshock was doing okay. He wanted the Con to talk more than him but he was all was unable to think of something to ask her.

"You don't really think I'm going to tell you Megatron's plan?" Skystreak asked. She really didn't know his plan herself. All they had been doing was collecting Energon. Skystreak didn't know what its purpose was at all. She sighed at the second question. She didn't know why she hadn't shot him on sight. It just felt _wrong_. She was a Decepticon; what did she care? "...You said you wanted to talk. I try to avoid fighting whenever possible."

"I didn't figure that you would, that isn't what I was asking." Trailwind said to her. He wasn't sure on what he wanted to ask her. He thought that she didn't belong on the Con side, but then again who was he to judge? "Skystreak, why would a Con not like to fight?" He had a bit of a confused look on his processor.

Skystreak shook her processor. "I'm a Medicon. Medicalbots are supposed to fix Transformers, not fight them." Of coarse healing really wasn't the Decepticons' style. She wondered if she had ended up on the wrong side. Even so, she didn't want to switch sides. She would end up fighting Starscream or LightningStreak and she didn't think she would have the strength to do so. "Most Autobot wouldn't want to talk to a Decepticon, either. So why do you want to talk to me?" She knew the Autobots were nobler then the Cons, but she didn't think that most Autobots cared about any of the Cons. She didn't think this Autobot was so different.

"Oh, Skystreak, the damaged that was done to you the other night wasn't from the explosion, was it?" Trailwind asked her very nicely. He wasn't sure if she would actually tell him the truth, if not he would come right out and tell her what he knew.

A shocked look crossed Skystreak's face, but then she just shook her processor. She would be able to hide it for long anyway. She didn't think it would be a good idea to tell this Autobot the whole story. "Why should it matter to you where the damage came from? I'm fine now," Skystreak stated. She didn't know how long that would last, having no idea what Megatron had in store for her when she got back. "Why do you care?" Domestic Con affairs was none of his business any. _So why do I want to tell him this badly?_

"I can see that you are fine now, but if it wasn't for Ratchet you would still be damaged," Trailwind started to explain. "Besides most of us Autobots see how Megatron treats Starscream." He wasn't sure what he was going for, but it was the truth. Trailwind was sure though that Skystreak was having some trouble telling him some of the things, seeing that he was an Autobot and he shouldn't be concerned on what the Decepticons did.

"I'm grateful that Ratchet fixed me, but..." They were from two different worlds. Decepticons and Autobots did things totally different. She didn't think she would be able to keep the peace for long. "Just because I'm Starscream's sister doesn't mean he treats me the same way." Which was true. It was mostly because her brother got into more fights with Megatron while Skystreak tended to stay out of his way. "What if Megatron did do the damage? It's not like _you're_ going to stop him." She didn't even know what the point of this conversation was anymore. She just wanted to fly away somewhere far away from the Cons and all this fighting.

"I am sure that you are. I don't think that you could have done those repairs yourself." Trailwind expressed to her. "No I can't stop your leader but you could all was do something about it. I am sure that he will do something to you again for even talking with an Autobot. Not only that there is LightningStreak who would all was hunt me down and take me offline. She isn't one for actually talking with an Autobot." Trailwind wasn't for sure on what he just said; he didn't know that much about LightningStreak but there again she did remind him of Bioshock or visa-versa. He wasn't sure on what to do anymore. Trailwind wanted to help this Con but was coming up short.


	6. Chapter 6 Medical Bots

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. LightningStreak and Trailwind belong to Giniro, Skystreak, Blade, Starblaze, and Bioshock belong to me.

A/N: I just want to say that 'Say the Word' by The Classic Crime, and 'Someday' by Plain White T's remind me of Skystreak that is all. I would love to hear if there's a song out there that reminds you of this fanfiction.

LightningStreak didn't want to miss the chance that she had. She transformed into her jet form and took off after Bioshock. "So, Autobot" LightningStreak said over the com-link. She hoped that Bot would answer her.

Bioshock was a bit surprised that LightningStreak was going to talk instead of fight. "What? Don't tell me you want to talk instead of fight?" What was this Con planning? She doubted that LightningStreak wanted to talk.

"You happen to underestimate me, Autobot. Besides I said nothing of me not wanting to fight." LightningStreak was always in a mood to fight. Why wouldn't she be? She fired a normal missile at Bioshock. "See? Though there is one thing bugging me, about you." LightningStreak smirked. She stayed in the air for a bit. Though she did really want to talk with the Autobot seeing that Megatron wasn't going to be around for a bit and not only that, the two of them were nowhere near the water plant.

Bioshock transformed into robot mode, and did a barrel roll just barely dodging the missile and the explosion around it. "What would that be?" Bioshock asked before whipping out her laser pistol and firing at LightningStreak. She really didn't want this to be a long range fight. This battle was going to be a pain if LightningStreak decided to stay in the air.

LightningStreak barreled rolled out of the way of the laser fire. "You don't seem like an Autobot." She decided to stay in the air for a bit and fire a few of her own laser shots at Bioshock. LightningStreak then fired off a heat seeking missile at Bioshock. She waited to see what it did before she landed. The Con didn't want to get caught up in the blast of her own missile.

"Well I am." True she didn't act like your typical Autobot, but she would rather be offline then join the Decepticons. Bioshock did a couple of back flips dodging the laser shots. She transformed back into vehicle mode and took off again; just to notice the missile was following her. She hated heat seeking missiles with a passion. She sped up hoping maybe she could find some cover before the missile exploded.

"If you think that you are going to get away from that missile you are mistaken," LightningStreak said with a hint of a laugher in her voice. She was sure that the Autobot wasn't going to be able to get away from the missile unless she pulled the same move as last time. Then again the Bot may have had something different planned.

Bioshock was getting a bit nervous as she drove further down the road. The missile was edging closer and closer. She didn't want a repeat of what happened last time. She didn't think that there were any other Bots around to help her out. _Looks like I'm on my own._ That was when she saw it. There was a boulder that looked large enough to offer cover. She transformed and dived behind the boulder, her arms over her processor to protect herself from any debris.

LightningStreak saw that the Bot was having a bit of trouble trying to dodge her heat seeking missile. She let out a sigh and decided to launch another missile at the heat seeking one to make it explode. The blast was a few inches away from the boulder. LightningStreak landed and transformed in to her robot mode. "So Autobot, have any last words?" Was she toying with this Autobot? She wasn't even sure herself.

Bioshock was crouched behind the rock, when she heard LightningStreak transform. "No. I don't plan on getting taken offline this solar cycle." Bioshock activated her blades. She didn't think she would be able to sneak up on LightningStreak from the position she was in. There was one move she might be able to pull off though... She leaped out from behind the boulder, and swung her blades at LightningStreak.

LightningStreak ended up taken one of the hits. "Not bad for a Bot" She smirked. She then pointed her null ray at Bioshock and fired it. She wanted to talk with the Autobot before she even took her offline. Then again there was all was a war of some kind going on between the Autobots and the Decepticons.

Trailwind opened up his Autobot com-link to Bioshock. "Bioshock how are things?" He was sure though that she was busy and wasn't going to reply any time soon. In fact he would be surprised if she did answer.

The null laser went right through Bioshock or rather a hologram of Bioshock. She used that trick a lot less than most ninjabot. _I'm not letting you take me offline!_ Bioshock appeared behind LightningStreak and swung her blades, one aimed at her side, and one aimed at her back. It was then she heard Trailwind through the com-link, "Things are fine on my end," Bioshock said, smirking. She hoped they would stay that way. She decided to leave her com-link open just in case she did get into trouble.

LightningStreak transformed back into her jet mode and took to the air. "I don't think that you can get me that easy." The Autobot would have a hard time trying to take a swing at her while she was in the air. _A hologram. I should have known._ LightningStreak did a barrel roll and flew a bit lower than normal jets and fired at Bioshock. She was thinking of firing yet another heat seeking missile but she decided that she would hold off for a bit. For some reason LightningStreak liked fighting with this Autobot, to her it just was another sparing match against Starscream. It was all fun and games.

Bioshock cursed under her breath. Sometimes she really hated not being able to fly. She was able to dodge the shot for the most part, but one grazed her arm plate. Bioshock glared up at the jet. She had to think of a way to even the odds. She took out her blaster, and aimed it at the rockets. She fired twice. _I should have tried to stick one of my blades in her rockets when I had the chance._

"Do something about it? What could I possible do? He's a better fighter then I am. If I even aim a laser gun at him, he would slag me medicon or not!" Skystreak realized that she had probably said too much, but it seemed that Trailwind would have probably guessed that already. _This would be a perfect time to shoot at him._ Skystreak thought as he talked to Bioshock over the com-link. _I can't do it..._ She didn't even think she could fight Trailwind, let alone shoot him using Decepticon tricks.

"I am sure, Skystreak that you would think of something." Trailwind said with a slight smile. "Just think about what I said." H knew that she said too much to him but he wasn't going to tell anyone. It wasn't in his nature to do so. Trailwind noticed that she wanted to fire at him when he was occupied over with talking with Bioshock over the com-link. Trailwind let out a sigh, "Skystreak…" He may haven't known the Con that well but he knew one thing and that it was she wasn't like her brother or her friend. _That is twice now she has tried to fire at me and she couldn't._ He thought, but Trailwind did stay on his guard and tired to be one step ahead. He just wasn't going to be the first to fire; it wasn't like him to do something like that.

Skystreak shot Trailwind a pissed off look. She was more pissed off that she couldn't fire at the Bot then the fact that he was actually here. That was when she heard Megatron over the Con com-link.

"Skystreak I'm sending some other Cons to help you in case the Autobots show up."

"Alright Megatron," Skystreak said in the com-link. She made sure it was closed before she told Trailwind. "You should leave. I don't want to have to fight you." She knew that if he stuck around she might not have to. She also knew the other Cons were a lot stronger then her and wouldn't go easy on the Bot.

Trailwind opened up his com-link to Bioshock, "Bioshock we are going to have some company, we should get out of here." He didn't want to be around if there were going to be more Cons around. "I guess then I will see you around." He transformed and headed off. Or did Trailwind? Trailwind was out of sight of Skystreak when a heat seeking missile came out of no were and he was blasted by it. Trailwind had no time to react so he had to take the hit. He heard a faint Con's voice "Well that is one less Autobot." The voice was coming from Skywarp as he passed by to reach Skystreak. Trailwind's optics were very faint. "This is Trailwind, I have been hit and in need of some help." He said over the Autobot com-link, and then went quiet. He was still online, but just barely.

Skystreak jumped at the sound of Skywrap overhead. Had he seen her talking to the Autobot? She hoped that Megatron hadn't found out, but she supposed it didn't matter much. Megatron was probably going to scrap her soon with her recent line of screw ups. It seemed like a pretty good reason to fight him, but she knew she didn't stand a chance. She was slagged either way. Her spark sank when Skywarp said something about the Autobot being offline. Was it really true? _Why do I even care?_

As the Autobot fired, Starscream ended up taking the hit on one of his wings instead of LightningStreak. "LightningStreak it looks like you could use a bit of help." Starscream was now on the scene of the battle.

_Ah, slag._ LightningStreak thought to herself. "Starscream I was doing okay." She told him over the com-link.

Bioshock groaned when Starscream showed up. "Are you slagging kidding me?!" She could barely hand one airborne Con let alone Megatron's second in command. She heard Trailwind over the com-link, and was ready to leave when she heard him activate the com-link again, this time requesting help. _We're pretty much slagged unless some other Autobots can get here quickly._ She was pretty sure that some of the other Bots had heard them, but he wasn't sure on how long she would have to hold off before they got here. _So much for wanting to just talk to me..._

LightningStreak was a bit disappointed when Starscream showed up. She had things under control but she figured that she would leave the Autobot for now. "Don't think that this is it," LightningStreak told Bioshock. After that she and Starscream flew off back to where Skystreak was and landed. LightningStreak had a bit of a smirk on her face but it was slowly fading as she saw Megatron.

Megatron didn't look that thrilled there wasn't much was done. He looked at LightningStreak and aimed his canon at her. "LightningStreak you better have a good explanation for this." LightningStreak explained to her leader why there wasn't a lot done before him and a few other Cons showed up. Megatron nodded and lowered his canon. LightningStreak let out a sigh of relief; she didn't need that now. She was already damaged in a few spots but it was nothing that would really bother her. _If it wasn't for Starscream showing up when he did, I would have been able to talk with the Autobot._

"Skystreak, I will talk to you when we get back to the base." Megatron told the femcon plainly.

Skystreak just nodded at Megatron. She managed to keep herself from shaking, but she didn't think it would last for long. She was trying to think up a reason for her talking to the Autobot instead of fighting him, even though she was pretty sure it was about what had happened last night and not what had taken place today.

Takeoff and Ironhide were positioned right outside of the water plant, well hidden. Takeoff wanted to go and find Trailwind as soon as possible. Ratchet was the main Medicbot, but he knew a thing or two about fixing Transformers, too. He didn't want to leave Ironhide alone in case the Decepticons found the two Bots. Even if he did stay to fight, the odds didn't look good.

Bumblebee was well hidden on the other side of the base. Bee heard that Trailwind was injured but he knew that he couldn't do anything about it. Not only that, he wanted to fight the Cons but that was also out. There was just too many of them. The yellow mech opened up his Autobot com-link to Takeoff. "This is Bumblebee, How do things look over your way?"

"Ironhide and I are waiting for Optimus to get here. I don't think the Decepticons have notice us yet, but I'm not sure how long that's going to last... I know Bioshock is around here somewhere." There were only three Autobots that would be able to fight, assuming that Bioshock was still in one piece. Trailwind had already been hit pretty badly. "Do you think you could make your way to the water plant?" Takeoff asking, being as quiet as possible. He knew that Optimus was on his way, and hopefully would be here soon.

As for Trailwind, his optics were dim. He wasn't sure on how much longer he had to be around. Trailwind hoped that Ratchet would get there soon though he knew that Ratchet wouldn't be able to do much repair out here away from the base; it was too risky. Also he was too damaged to be repaired quickly. He was glad when Bioshock showed up to keep any other Cons away if they were spotted. Trailwind at least had some hope.

Bioshock was relieved when the two Cons took off elsewhere. It didn't last for long considering where ever they were going, it wasn't good. She had to find Trailwind, she doubt he was offline, unless he had been fighting Skystreak. Bioshock shook her head. _Skystreak does seem like the kind of Con who'd take a Bot offline,_ She thought as she ran off trying to find Trailwind. It wasn't long before she found him and ran over to his side. He was badly damaged, but still online. _I hope Ratchet gets here soon._ She thought that maybe Skystreak could help him, and thought about going back to the plant to get her. _That's not going to happen,_ Bioshock thought, scanning the area for Decepticons. There were at least six of them at the water plant, one of them being Skystreak. She hoped they didn't know she was here, or choose to ignore her.

Ratchet managed to make it to where Trailwind and Bioshock where. He turned his optics to Bioshock first and asked her, "Do you know who did this?" He looked over the damage that was done to Trailwind and knew that it was from a missile and his first thoughts were that LightningStreak did this. Little did he know that it was Skywarp that did the damage? Ratchet was going to take a while doing repairs. He wanted to do enough so that Trailwind could transform and then he would finish the repairs back at the base, but when he looked again he wasn't sure on how much he could actually repair by himself. He needed the help of either First Aid or Takeoff.

Skystreak had picked the further spot away from Megatron to keep a look out for any more Autobots. At least that's what it looked like she was doing. Her mind was else where as she was worried about Bioshock and Trailwind. She didn't know the condition of either of them, which made her nervous. _You think I would be more worried about myself then a couple of Autobots._ After all, she doubted whatever Megatron wanted to talk about was good... That was when she noticed the two Autobots on her scanners. She blinked, wondering if it was Trailwind and Bioshock. _Who did Skywarp take offline then?_

Takeoff heard a clicking sound behind him and turned around to see Skywarp right behind him. "Uh, Bioshock, Bumblebee... We need that back up. NOW." Takeoff said, taking out his ion blaster and firing a couple of shots off at Skywarp. _Slag._ The odds weren't looking good, considering the Decepticons were hopelessly out numbering them. If any of the other Autobots could get here before they Cons slagged them, they might have a chance.

Bioshock had been kneeling by Trailwind; she didn't know what she could do to help him. Takeoff, Ratchet, and Skystreak were the only Transformers she knew off that had any medical experience at all. She stood up when she heard Take Off's message. "I'm sure you'll be able to manage without me. I'm need elsewhere," she told Ratchet before transforming and taking off in the direction of the plant. "I'll be there in a few cycles," Bioshock told Takeoff, hoping it wouldn't be too late by then. She really didn't want to leave an injured teammate, but she knew that he was in good hands with Ratchet around.

Bumblebee headed in the direction of the water plant. He made it in time to see Skywarp. He transformed and took out it ion cannon and also fired a couple of shots off at Skywarp. Skywarp was hit by one of Takeoff's shots and then he managed to dodge the ones that Bee shot at him. He then fired back at them. Skywarp then transformed into jet form and went back to Megatron. "Megatron, there is more Autobots around." He told his leader as he point in the direction of where they were hiding.

Megatron wasn't happy to hear that there were more Autobots. Where there was Autobots, Prime was sure to be around. That pissed him off. Why had there even been any around in the first place? "LightningStreak, Take care of them!" He barked at her.

"Right my lord." LightningStreak took to the air and spotted Ironhide, Takeoff, and Bumblebee. She smirked to herself. "So there were more of you around." She was still in the air when she fired off a missile at the three of them. LightningStreak then landed and made a stance, beckoning one of the Autobots to come and fight her. She missed finishing the little episode with Bioshock. She hoped to fight her again. She didn't actually notice Bioshock was coming to help her fellow teammate.

Takeoff managed to dodge the missile and fired a couple of shots off at LightningStreak.

Ironhide did a barrel roll to the side, landing behind cover. He took out his laser blaster, and fired a couple of shots at Skywarp before ducking behind cover again.

LightningStreak had been glad to see that one of the Autobots accepted her invention for a fight. She took one of the hits and dodged to other one that Takeoff fired at her. LightningStreak was more in the mood to fight hand to hand then far off, but then again it didn't matter to her. She fired her ray gun at him.

Skystreak saw Bioshock coming towards the battle. It would still be a couple cycles before she would be at the battle. _Maybe I'll be able to talk to her now._ She was far enough away from the battle that none of the other Cons would hear her. She activated her jets and flew toward Bioshock. She may have been further away from the battle, but she didn't think it was a good idea to just walk up to the Bot. She didn't need to get Megatron madder at her. She unsheathed her claws, as she landed by Bioshock, and swung at her. She managed to graze the front of Bioshock's vehicle mode.

Bioshock transformed into her robot mode. She had a look of shock on her processor, before it quickly turn to anger. "Is that the way it is?" Bioshock asked, swinging on of her blades at Skystreak. _I guess she's not __**that**__ different from all the other Cons._

"No it's not. I just need to make this look good. Megatron would sell me for scrap if he found out about this," Skystreak jumped backwards barely dodging the blade. "Where's Trailwind?" Some how she knew the answer wouldn't be good. She swung, aiming to dig her claws into Bioshock's side.

Bioshock shook her head, and ducked, dodging the blow. "He has on servo in the scrap heap."

"I guess I better give him some help then," Skystreak said, scanning the area for the two Bots. Once she found them, she turned into her jet mode, and taking off in the direction of Ratchet and Trailwind.

Bioshock decided to follow Skystreak. She didn't think she would hurt Trailwind, but it wouldn't hurt to make sure. Plus Ratchet would probably end up fighting Skystreak if she wasn't there to conform that Skystreak wanted to help.

Trailwind's optics weren't getting any better. "Hold on, Trailwind," Ratchet said as he worked on his circuits. "I am going to get you back to base as soon as possible. The only thing is how?" Bioshock had already gone to help Ironhide and Takeoff. Ratchet knew that he could help Trailwind; he just needed to stay with them. This was worrying Ratchet a bit, seeing that the injured Autobots circuits were damaged more then what Ratchet bargained for. Ratchet let out a sigh and then he went back to working on the transforming circuits.

He heard somebot coming up by him. He stopped the repairs and turned. "I am sorry Trailwind, you will be fine for a little bit." Trailwind just managed to give a nod. Ratchet walked out to see who was coming; he noticed that it was the Con that he helped the night before. _Great I don't need a battle right now. I know that I help her but she still is a Con._ He was ready to take out his ion cannon and fight her. He didn't want to risk anything out here in the open. The main thing that Ratchet wanted to do was get Trailwind back to the base and do the rest of the repairs. He wasn't in the mood to fight a Con.

Bioshock transformed landing right in front of Ratchet. "Don't shoot! She's a friend!" She knew how bad it sounded to call a Con a friend, but she didn't want to waste time explaining it. She didn't think Ratchet had the same idea about Skystreak as Bioshock did. Granted Bioshock would fight the Con if she had to, but right now it would be for the best that Skystreak wasn't shot out of the sky. "She's here to help."

Skystreak transformed and landed next to Trailwind. Bioshock wasn't kidding when she said he has one servo in the scrap heap. She glanced at Ratchet, not knowing what medical supplies he had brought with him. She had brought the basic supplies, as always. She had no idea where to start... There was so much damage... _We have a better chance of saving him since there are two medical Bots here..._ She just hoped that Ratchet would let her help.


	7. Chapter 7 Returning the Favor

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Starblaze, Bioshock, Skystreak and Blade. Giniro owns LightningStreak and Trailwind.

A/N: As, I'm sure you know by now this is part of an RP that I did with a friend, Giniro, over Gaiaonline.

Please tell me if this Chapter flows well. I had a hard time editing it, and had to move a lot of things around, so I'm not sure if it's a bit confusing when we switched view between characters I.E, Takeoff fighting LightningStreak, then switching to Ratchet and Skystreak fixing Trailwind. I also tried to put double spacing where the scene changes, but it didn't want to save them and I was too tired to try and figure it out at time.

Songs: Ballet of Serenity, I think it's called. It's the opening theme to a show called 'Firefly'. Firefly only had 13 episodes (it was way to short lived), but it's one of the best Sci-Fi shows I've seen.  
'In the Sky' by MIZ. It's the theme from a game called Grandia III. I didn't really like this song at first, but it sort of grew on me.

* * *

Optimus arrived at the water base just before Bioshock left. He took out his ion blaster, and fired at Megatron.

Megatron took the hit in his left side plate. "You fight for the weak Prime." He smirked at Optimus. Megatron was right though, seeing the Autobots that were around. He fired back at Optimus.

Skywarp dodged the shot from Ironhide, waiting till the Autobot peaked out from behind cover to fire at him. He managed to hit Ironhide in the shoulder before he fell behind cover.

Ironhide cursed as he was hit. He was sure he could still fight. It was just a minor wound. He managed to get back up, and crouched behind cover waiting till he could get a shot off again.

Takeoff wasn't quick enough, and the laser grazed his arm. Pain ran through the circuits in his arm, causing him to drop his laser pistol. _I better not let that thing hit me. It could do some serious damage if it does..._

Bumblebee saw the chance to fire at Skywarp himself. He had an optic on the Con jet and then he fired. Skywarp wasn't about to let the little yellow Autobot fire at him. He fired the gun at him. Bumblebee dodged it and took cover along side Ironhide.

A smirk spread across LightningStreak's processor was she saw the Autobot drop his laser gun. She decided to fire a couple shots at Takeoff seeing that he was damaged.

Megatron and Prime were fighting as usual. Megatron hoped at least this time he could injure the Autobot's leader and at least have a win on his side.

Takeoff did a barrel roll behind cover, landing right next to Ironhide. They were in a bad spot right now. It looked like both Ironhide and he had minor injuries. He knew that even if it was a small injury, it could affect battle skills in the worse way possible. He had dropped his gun on top of it. Today was just not his day was it?

_Slag!_ LightningStreak wasn't too happy that the Autobot just ducked behind cover with Ironhide and Bumblebee. If LightningStreak didn't injure an Autobot or at least take one offline she was going to be in trouble with Megatron. And that was the last thing that she wanted.

The way Takeoff saw it he had two options. He could dive out and try and get his blaster and dive back to cover before LightningStreak hit him, or he could try and go hand to hand, which would be the more dangerous choice... After a couple cycles of debating he decided to get his weapon. He dove out from behind his cover, trying to land by his weapon to pick it up.

LightningStreak noticed the Autobot came back out to grab his weapon. She walked over to the weapon and put her foot on it. She then pointed her laser at him. "Any last words?" She smirked. She then fired at him not waiting to hear the answer from the Autobot.

Takeoff did manage to get close to his weapon. He was about to grab it, but LightningStreak got to it first. He looked up at the Con, ready to throw a punch and get his weapon. _Slag-_ It was the only thing he had time to think before LightningStreak shot him. He stumbled backwards and collapsed onto his knees. _I've been in tougher spots then this..._ He couldn't seem to convince himself.

Ironhide was still firing at Skywarp when he noticed Takeoff diving for his weapon. Then Takeoff was kneeling on the ground. It had happened fast, but he had no doubt that LightningStreak had hit Takeoff. Before Ironhide knew it, he was running at the Con, tackling her to the ground.

LightningStreak saw that Ironhide was coming at her but she didn't have the time to fire at him. One minute she was standing the next she was on the ground wrestling with the Autobot. _Slag, I really don't want to fight Ironhide._ After a few cycles of fighting with the Autobot, she finally threw him off. LightningStreak stood back up and was ready to fire at Ironhide.

Ratchet was a bit surprised to see that Bioshock came back and that she stopped him for firing at the Con. "A friend?" He wasn't sure on what the Bot was talking about at first seeing that Bioshock called a Con 'friend'. He decided to let it slide for now and ask her later. Ratchet figured that he could use the help. It was going to take more then one medic to fix Trailwind. Trailwind's internal repair system was down and Ratchet knew that was the first thing that should be fixed along with his transformations circuits. "Fine, Skystreak you can help." Ratchet may have been an Autobot but he knew help when he saw it. "Bioshock, stand guard. I know that we are far enough away from the battle but LightningStreak and Starscream are still around." Ratchet slowly walked back to were Trailwind was and knelt down beside him.

Bioshock nodded at Ratchet as the Con and the Bot went to work on Trailwind. They didn't have to worry about the Cons attacking them. Bioshock wasn't planning on letting any of the Cons get this far. Bioshock took out a couple of kunai ready to throw them if any of the Cons came this way. "And Skystreak... Thanks."

Skystreak gave Bioshock a blank stare. She didn't think she would even hear the Bot thank her for something. _This Bot must mean a lot to her... I have to keep him online._ Skystreak nodded and continued to work on Trailwind. She wanted to tell Bioshock that she was just returning the favor; that when this was over they would be enemies again. She didn't know if she believed that, though.

Ratchet was glad at least he had some help. He just that he wished that he was somewhere else to do the repairs. If he stayed out here to finish them he would need a few more supplies. That was when it occurred to Ratchet that he didn't have the right wire to replace the one that was damaged in the self repair system. "Skystreak if you think that you will be okay for a bit. I will be back in a few cycles. There's something I need." He knew that the Con wouldn't have the right part in her supplies. He transformed and went back to the base.

When Ratchet was gone Trailwind gave a slight nod to Skystreak. Also his teal optics had a slight more glow to them, but they weren't at full strength yet_. I wonder if I can make it._ Trailwind had a few things go through his processor as his optics lost some of the glow that they had.

Ratchet grabbed a few more parts and the right wires. He then left and came back to were Trailwind was. He knelt back down beside Trailwind, "How was he?" Ratchet pulled out the wire and replaced it.

Skystreak shook her head. "Well he's not any worse off if that's what you're asking." This was going to be harder then she thought. She hadn't thought it was going to be easy to begin with. At least he seemed to be a bit more stable now_. Trailwind, please don't go offline..._ She had no idea why she felt so close to the Bot. She had only met him twice with in a couple of solar cycles. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and concentrate on her job.

Starscream took the time to notice that his sister was no longer around. He then remembered that she took off in the direction of a forest that was near by following an Autobot. He transformed into his alt mode and took off to find Skystreak. It only took him a few cycles of flying when he noticed the Autobot that his sister was fighting. He landed a ways away from the Autobot. He wasn't sure on were Skystreak was at the moment saying that he didn't see her. "So Autobot…" Starscream stopped himself from finishing his statement and decided to fire instead at the Bot. Shoot first then ask questions.

Bioshock dodged the shot rather easily. _Of coarse Starscream is the Con to show up._ Bioshock thought bitterly. Not only was Starscream one of the best fighters on the Con's side, he was the only one that she didn't completely hate. _Doesn't matter... That's not going to keep me from fighting him._ Bioshock swung her blades at Starscream. She was aiming for his wings, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to hit them without getting behind Starscream.

Starscream jumped to the side and avoided the blades that Bioshock swung at him. He wasn't going to let her get behind him. "Well, well well. I'm sure that you could have done better, Bioshock." Starscream had a smirk that was coming across his processor. He was more interested in were his sister went. He stared to walk towards the cover of were Ratchet and Skystreak was working on Trailwind.

She almost growled at Starscream's comment. _I can't let him get to me like that._ Getting upset didn't help when in a battle. It would only slow her down and cloud her judgment. She noticed Starscream was headed towards Ratchet and Skystreak. _Oh no you don't._ Bioshock thought. She wasn't going to let him get anywhere near Trailwind. She threw a kick at Starscream, aiming for his side. She normal didn't use moves like that, but she had to make sure he didn't get past her. She didn't think he would be pleased to see one of his own working on an Autobot.

Starscream was knocked to the ground from the hit. He got back up and glared at the Autobot. Starscream was going to make his way past Bioshock. He transformed and then flew past her the transformed back to his robot mode on the other side of Bioshock which put him closer to were Trailwind was.

Bioshock took out a couple of Kunai and threw them at Starscream. She aimed two at his rockets and another at his wing.

Starscream rolled to the side to avoid the two kunai that was aimed at his rockets but when he got back up the last one hit the tip of his wing. This threw him off balance a bit and he stumbled into a near by tree. Starscream recovered and he aimed his null ray at Bioshock and shot it. He was getting some energy reading that his sister was near by. _I wonder what is going on?_

Bioshock wasn't quick enough when she dodged the null ray. She had done a barrel roll, but the ray grazed her leg. She flailed before falling over, her leg slowly going numb. _At least I can still move the rest of my body... But for how long?_

Ratchet stopped what he was working on. He knew what that noise was. But who was it? Ratchet wasn't sure, but he was sure that they were far enough away from the main battle for anyone to notice them.

Skystreak groaned when she heard shots being fired. They sounded closer then the water plant. Whoever that Con was, they had horrible timing. She only hoped that she would be able to finish her patch job before any other Cons found them. _Please don't let it be Megatron._ She suppose it didn't matter. No matter who it was, Megatron was bound to find out. Most Cons wouldn't hesitate to tell him. She thought that Starscream and LightningStreak would be the only ones who would keep a secret like this. Sure they would be really mad, but she didn't think they would tell Megatron. _We have to be close to being done..._

Trailwind slowly started to move. He turned his processor towards the Con. "Skystreak?" He was still in a daze and it would take him a few days to total be back in action. He wanted to fight but he knew that Ratchet would yell at him if he did. _So many things going on._ He wanted to do something but he tried to transform but he still couldn't. _Slag, I guess that Ratchet is still working on that._ There were only a few wires that need to be fixed up before he could. He waited for Ratchet or whoever was working on him to finish.

"This is Ratchet, Takeoff come in. I am in need of some assistance." Ratchet said over the Autobot com-link. He hoped that Takeoff would reply to his call and wasn't in need of repair himself.

"It's a complicated story..." Skystreak sighed, answering Trailwind, trying to finish up her work half of the repair job. "Don't move. We don't need you straining your circuits." Skystreak was still working when Ratchet called a Bot named Takeoff. _Just what I need, another Autobot here to be suspicious of me._ Was he calling for back up because of the shots they had heard earlier? She didn't think they would attack her. It wasn't the Autobots' style to attack someone who just helped them, even if it was a Con.

Trailwind nodded at her, "Em…" he stopped his sentence when he noticed something coming there way. He didn't want to put any more strain on his circuits then what was already on them.

Skystreak blinked. Was that Starscream's energy signature? Well at least Megatron probably wouldn't find out about her fixing the Autobot. Her brother would be willing to keep the secret for her sake. All she could do now was hope that Starscream didn't see her, and that she could fix Trailwind before her brother found them.

Ironhide was thrown off LightningStreak, hitting the ground with an 'oof'. He stood up; nothing seemed to be badly damaged at least. He took out his blaster, and fired off a couple of shots at LightningStreak, hoping to shoot her before she could shoot him.

LightningStreak took both of the hits. It didn't seem to cause any damage to her. She then fired back at Ironhide. LightningStreak wasn't in the mood to play fair; then again fair wasn't the cons style of fighting anyway.

Takeoff heard Ratchet over the Autobot com-link. "Sorry Ratchet. I'm pinned down and can't move." He managed to get back behind cover. LightningStreak had done considerable damage shooting him at point-blank like that. He thought he might be able to transform if needed. The wound wasn't one that would take him offline at least. _Just make me useless._ He cursed, he still wasn't able to grab his weapon.

Ironhide did a barrel roll to the side and then fired back at LightningStreak.

LightningStreak fired down at Takeoff's weapon. Then she dodged out of the way from the blast that Ironhide fired at her. Something came over her com-link. "All Decepticons back to base." _Slag, he does that every time._ She wasn't in the mood to leave. She would stay for a bit, if she could take one of these Autobots offline then she would go after the one that was already damaged. Most of the Decepticons were leaving the area. Would they be back? Only time would tell.

Ironhide kept his gun aimed at LightningStreak. He was going to make sure the Con left before he let his guard down.

LightningStreak noticed that the one Autobot she was fighting took off into the air and head towards the direction of were Starscream's energy signal was at. She really hadn't looked at her scanners to see who was all in the area. She fired a few missiles off at Ironhide and Bumblebee before transforming into her alt mode and flew to where Starscream was.

Ironhide looked over at Bumblebee as the other Con left in the opposite direction of her fellow Decepticons. Apparently Megatron couldn't keep order within his troops. "We should go after the femcon." Ironhide said to Bumblebee. "She was headed in the same direction that Takeoff was in."

Bumblebee agreed with Ironhide and transformed into his alt mode and went in the direction of the femcon.

_Great. Megatron is calling us back to base._ Skystreak thought when she heard the message over the Con com-link. She wasn't in any hurry to get back to base, seeing as Megatron wanted to talk with her. She figured that she could at least finish up her half of the repairs. Ratchet should be able to take care of the rest.

Ratchet let out a sigh. He hoped that Takeoff wasn't any serious danger. "Will you be all right?" though he knew that Takeoff would be in need of some repair.

Takeoff peeked out from his cover noticing most of the Decepticons were leaving. Relief swept through him. "I do need some repairs. Nothing major. I can still transform. It looks like most of the Cons are retreating. I'll make my way over to where you are." He found Ratchet's energy signature on his scanners... There were a couple of others with them. Two Cons, and Bioshock and Trailwind's. Trailwind wasn't as strong as the other two, but he didn't think the Bot was going to go offline. _Besides, I want to see what's up with the Cons in that area._ He turned to Bumblebee and said, "I'm sure Ironhide and yourself can take care of that Con if she decides to stay." Takeoff transformed into his alt mode, a white helicopter with a red plus symbol on either side, and flew off to where ever Ratchet was.

"Skystreak… I think… that… somecon… is… coming." Trailwind managed to say. He kept his teal optics open. He knew that Ratchet was a little on edge, but even so he wouldn't stop working. Trailwind was good natured though, but you could tell that there was more on his processor then what he just said.

"Yeah, I know. Try not to talk," she replied to Trailwind. _Of coarse it has to be my brother._ She looked up when she saw a helicopter hovering above.

Takeoff hover closer to the ground, a ways away from Skystreak. He transformed, taking out his ion blaster and aimed at the femcon. "What's a Con doing here?" The question was directed towards Ratchet. "Working on one of our own, no less."

Skystreak sighed, then noting the Bot was injured. "You're injured!" She walked over to him, ignoring the blaster point at her. Trailwind would be fine without her for a couple minutes.

"...I have a gun pointed at you. You're a Con. Why would you help us?" This whole situation was just too weird...

"I'm just returning the favor," Skystreak said, optics narrowed. Obviously the Bot didn't want her here. Despite the fact she had helped saved one of his comrades. _I don't blame him. We come from different worlds._ "I'm have to leave anyway. Since you have enough energy I'm sure you can finish the job easily." Skystreak said, before transforming and taking off towards Starscream.

Takeoff walked over to Trailwind. His injuries were minor compared to Trailwind's. He had done patch jobs while he was injured before. _I just hope I don't have to redo anything._ He didn't know if the Con had planted something in Trailwind or rewired his circuits. He walked over and looked at the Con's patch job. "...That Con did a really good job. We may be in trouble if the Decepticons have a medicon as good as that on their side."

"Well I Starscream, don't retreat." He proclaimed when he heard their leader give the order to retreat. He was going to stay behind himself and figure what was up with Skystreak. He was also sure that LightningStreak would stick around.

Skystreak found her brother fighting with Bioshock. _Great... __**another**__ Bot I know._ Looks like she had been hit by his null ray, too. This would make things that much harder. She transformed and landed near her brother. "Starscream! We should go before Megatron gets too mad." Not that it would matter. She was dreading her talk with Megatron, but she didn't need to get him extra mad by not returning to base.

As she got closer she another Con came up on her scanners along with four bots, but one of them was very faint and was a bit hard to pick up on the scanner. She recognized one of the bots being the one that she was just fighting and the other one had a faint pleased her. LightningStreak transformed and landed close to where Starscream was.

"Like I said an astrosecond ago, I, Starscream, have other things to do." He smirked at her. "Besides I am going to be the new leader, you can leave if you want." He glanced at LightningStreak who also had a smirk on her processor. Though what he just said would surely make Skystreak mad or a bit disappointed.

Ratchet let out a sigh and turned to his processor towards Takeoff, "The Con was helping me work on Trailwind. She was just returning a favor. I ended up helping her the other night. Besides Bioshock was on look out." Ratchet glanced over Takeoff. "You are going to be in need of some repairs yourself."

Trailwind tried to get up. He managed to but he stumbled back into a tree. His strength wasn't at full strength yet, but that wasn't going to stop him.

Ratchet looked back at him. "Lay back down, Trailwind you aren't ready for battle yet."

Trailwind ignored Ratchet's request. He wanted to get a shot in at one of the Cons that were around. He aimed his gun at LightningStreak and fired at her.

LightningStreak wasn't too happy that she was fired at, but that wasn't going to stop her. One of the Autobots wanted a battle and from the looks of it was the injured Bot. "Well you Autoscum… If you're looking for a fight…" LightningStreak aimed her null ray at him and fired at him.

Trailwind wasn't fast enough to dodge the ray and he ended up getting hit in the chestplate sending him crashing to the ground. At least the null ray would wear off and he hadn't taken anymore damage. He was more dented up then anything. Trailwind didn't dare get back up for another go around with the third most powerful Con. He knew better then that. Trailwind looked over to Takeoff for some help.

Skystreak placed her hand over her face before shaking her processor. There was way too much going on over here, and it was all a bit much to take in. What did her brother mean by he was going to be the new leader of the Cons? He needed to have his circuits checked out if he was going to do that. "Starscream... Megatron is going to beat the slag out of all three of us if we don't get back to base." Her voice had an edge of annoyance to it. It was mostly from her two comrades showing up and decided that they would scrap Trailwind. Skystreak didn't get mad often, but one of the things that did was when her work was completely undone. _I should have used the EMP,_ Skystreak though when Trailwind tired to fight the two Cons. It made her feel like a horrible medicon. She let out a sigh. She was thinking about using her EMP blaster to knock out Starscream and LightningStreak, but she knew she would never defeat the two Cons.

Takeoff wasn't in the best condition to fight off three Cons. He didn't know if Skystreak was intent on fighting him so soon after she had helped one of his comrades. He wasn't sure what was happening with Bioshock. She didn't look like she had any major injuries. She was just on the ground glaring at the two Cons who had just arrived.

Skystreak may have had a point. What was the point in fighting an Autobot that was already in the scrap heap? "LightningStreak, lets head back." Starscream said to her. He wasn't to happy on what his sister said, but he could see that there was something between his sister and the Bot. He transformed and took off in the direction of the base.

LightningStreak figured that she would fight the Bot a different solar cycle and she too followed Starscream. "See you, back at base Skystreak." Starscream and LightningStreak didn't take the time to even see if Skystreak was following them.

Trailwind wasn't sure on how much strength he had left, but if Ratchet or Takeoff could get him back to base he would be safe. There would be no worries of the Cons attacking.

Skystreak felt relief sweep through her circuits. Trailwind would stay online... for the moment. She shot the other Bots a worried glance before she took off after her brother and LightningStreak. She didn't think that any of the other Cons knew what she had done to help the Bots. _Now all I have to do is get the slag beaten out of me by Megatron._ Because if you were a Con, your solar cycle wasn't compete unless you got a beating from Megatron. Skystreak thought bitterly. She would have sighed if she wasn't in alt mode. She had no idea where her negativity had come from. She was usually way too positive for a Con.

Ironhide saw a trio of jets taking off towards the ocean as he approached his fellow Autobots. He guessed that his comrades had driven them off. _Either that or they found something better to do._

Takeoff sighed. "We better get Trailwind back to base. We can finish up with him, and then we'll tend to any other injuries." He was mostly referring to himself, but he would tend to any other Bots if they needed it first.

Bioshock felt the numbness in her leg slowly fading away. She made and attempt to stand, which worked out well until she tried to walk forwards. She found that she couldn't move the leg that had been hit by the null ray without falling over and looking like a protoform just learning how to stand upright. "I don't suppose either of you have anything to cure the effects of a null ray?" Bioshock sighed, then grumbled, "I really hate null rays..."

"I have something for you Bioshock." Trailwind faintly said. He wasn't sure at the moment on where he put what Bioshock needed. He did forget at times that he was a medic. He ended up finding a very small bottle and handed it over.

Ratchet agreed with Takeoff. "After we get back, I will take a look at what you need repaired."

"Thanks Trailwind," Bioshock said, a worried look in her optics. She didn't think that Trailwind would get taken offline, he was a strong Bot. He would pull through. It was hard not to worry about an injure comrade. She took the antidote, waiting for it to kick in.

Trailwind gave a bit of a nod to Bioshock. Trailwind need a few days of not doing much. He wasn't sure if he could transform but he gave it a shot and managed. The rest of the Bots transformed and headed back to base as well.


	8. Chapter 8 Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, but I do own Bioshock and Skystreak. Giniro owns Trailwind and LightningStreak.

I've gotten some constrictive criticism, on this fanfiction lately… I don't mind it, despite the fact that it's hard for me to take, but I want to become a better writer, so I'll do my best to take that constrictive criticism well. Then I've gotten some comment that seemed less then constrictive… I really hate it when people bash a fanfiction, and don't tell you ways to make it better.

One of the reviews said that people read fanfiction to read about their favorite characters, not another person's OCs. That's probably true, but… I'm not really going to write a fanfiction for popularity. Yaoi and Yuri is really popular now and so is Twilight, but you don't see me writing about them. Maybe I should do more with canons, so in the future, I might do that. I'm not going to write something because it'll make me popular. I enjoy role-playing and I enjoy writing and that's why I do it. I do have a dream to be a famous artist, but I'm not going to 'go with the flow' and write whatever one else is writing about. We don't have very long life spans, so I'm going to write what makes me happy. I believe that when God thinks I'm well prepared enough to handle being a popular artist (which I definitely don't think is right now) my art will start becoming popular regardless of whether it's original or fanart. Maybe it's not my destiny to become a famous artist, but even so I know God has a good plan for my life, and as long as I'm in his will for my life, I will be happy.

* * *

Skystreak landed in the base, and slowly made her way down to where ever Megatron was, dreading what ever talk they were supposed to have. She was hoping that he would just forget about it, but that wasn't likely. She stopped right before she got to where ever Megatron was.

Megatron was in usual area of the base. "Skystreak…" Megatron was sure what he was going to say to her. Megatron knew the tape Laserbeak had was right, and if that really was the case then Skystreak was going to be in serious trouble. Starscream and LightningStreak were already with Megatron.

Skystreak jumped when Megatron said her name. Looks like he hadn't forgotten. _...And he already knows I'm here._ "Y-yes Megatron?" Skystreak managed to say, walking into the room. She blinked when she saw Starscream and LightningStreak. What were they doing here? Was his going to beat her in front of the only two Cons she talked to? _Well lets not make this anymore mortifying then it had to be._ Skystreak thought sarcastically. _I guess it won't matter much if I'm offline._ The worst part of it would be if they actually pitted her. It's not like she needed any Cons to feel sorry for her.

Megatron had a smirk on his face. "So Skystreak, would you like to tell me why you were with those Autobots?" He was going to get to the bottom of what was going on. Starscream and LightningStreak figured that they weren't going to stick around and the two of them started to walk towards the door. Megatron pointed his blaster at both of them. "The two of you are staying right here."

_Slag, I don't need this right now._ LightningStreak had several things run through her processor; one being that Megatron was going to ask her why she hadn't taken any Bots offline. She didn't want to explain anything to him. At least not this solar cycle. Of course, she didn't even like listening to Megatron; she only put up with him.

Skystreak was silent for a nanoklik, trying to think of what she should tell Megatron. It's not like she had a good excuse. She didn't even know that the Autobots would find her. She would have stayed in the base, and have dealt with Megatron's bad mood and saved herself the trouble of this talk. A nervous look crossed her processor when Megatron told the other two Cons to stay. "I... I wasn't looking for the Autobots. I just wanted to get out of the base for a bit, and I crashed... I wasn't in any condition to fight. What else was I suppose to do?" Although she knew that most Cons would rather die then get help from Autobots. _Just another difference between me and the other Cons._

"You fool Skystreak," Megatron hissed at her. He then turned his red optics toward LightningStreak. "And for you, do better."

LightningStreak glared at her leader. She really wasn't in the mood. She also didn't want to get blasted. LightningStreak was getting ready to aim her weapon at Megatron and fire when she was down on the ground. iSlag./i Megatron had fired first. She figured that would have been the turn out, but she had wanted to fire first. LightningStreak slowly got up and headed for the door. This time Megatron didn't stop her. He let her go. After LightningStreak got out of the room she looked down at one of her side plates and noticed that it had some damage. _I guess that I'll ask Skystreak later to fix it._ She stayed around the area to make sure that Starscream and Skystreak wouldn't be taken offline.

Megatron still had Starscream and Skystreak to deal with. His optics landed back on Skystreak waiting for her to say more. "Skystreak, you're not only a fool, but you know better then to let an Autobot help."

Starscream wasn't sure why his sister was with the Autobots, but if it had been him, there would have been a fight.

Skystreak let out a sigh when Megatron fired at LightningStreak. Looks like she would be spending another lunar cycle in the medical bay. She was slightly pissed off that Megatron had told her not to accept help from Autobots. What did he think was a better solution? Fight the two Bots? Have their only medicon taken offline? That seemed like a much better outcome. The medicon part of her wanted to argue, but she didn't want to get shot at, so she just mumbled "Yes, Megatron," while giving him a slightly pissed off look.

Megatron then motioned for her to leave. He wasn't going to do much to her. He wanted to have a nice little talk with Starscream. Starscream didn't want to have a talk with his leader, but then again Starscream was still around wasn't he? Before Skystreak could leave Starscream grabbed his sister's arm. "Check on LightningStreak." He made sure Megatron didn't hear him. Then he turned to Megatron, "Yes Mighty, Megatron?"

Skystreak was surprised when Megatron told her she could go. She really had been expecting to get shot or sustain some type of damaged. Skystreak was leaving the room when her brother asked her to check on LightningStreak. She nodded at him before walking out of the room. She had no idea where LightningStreak had gone, so she figured she would go down to the medical bay. Both LightningStreak and her brother were probably going to spend most of their night in there. She leaned against the wall by the doorway, and let out a sigh. She hoped that her brother wouldn't be too badly damaged.

LightningStreak slowly made her way down to the medical bay. _Slag, I'm more damaged then I thought._ LightningStreak was glad that there was somecon that knew how to repair other Cons. She hoped that Starscream and Skystreak were okay. Not only that she was sure that Megatron would call her back later and have a chat with her. That is, if she even allowed it.

Trailwind arrived at the base and transformed into robot mode. Trailwind had barely gotten inside when he collapsed on the ground. His optics kept fading in and out, but he was sure that Ratchet and Takeoff would fix him.

Takeoff managed to haul Trailwind off the floor and get him to the medical bay. He let Ratchet finish fixing Trailwind's injuries, as he tended to his own. There wasn't much left to fix on Trailwind; the Con had been a great help. Trailwind would be a lot worse off without her help. _But why did she do it?_ She had said she was repaying a debt... He didn't know many Cons who had honor. _Maybe this Con is different..._

"Thank you, Ratchet and Takeoff" Trailwind felt better. He knew that he didn't want to get blasted like that again. He was going to leave the medical bay when he turned back around to see if Takeoff need some help. It looked like he was doing okay and Ratchet was there, too. If either of them needed help they would call him. Trailwind slowly walked off to go find Bioshock and see how she was.

Trailwind walked around the base and found Bioshock on the east side. "How are you?" Trailwind heard Bioshock listening to her music. He didn't mind the music she was listening too; at least it was better then Blaster's.

Bioshock shrugged. "Fine." She hadn't gotten injured in the battle, which was a bit surprising. She was a good fighter, but it had been a battle and even the best of Bots receive an injury or two when they fought. She was worried about Skystreak. If any of the other Cons saw her helping them, there was a possibility she could be terminated. She wished she could contact the Con at least.

Trailwind gave her a nod; he knew that there was something that were bugging her or were on her processor. There were some things running through his processor. He did try and take on LightningStreak which wasn't probably the best idea. "Bioshock, I've been wondering about that one Con. She knows what she's doing when it comes to repairs." Trailwind had a smile on his processor.

"Who, Skystreak?" Bioshock asked. "She _is_ a medicon, so I'm not surprised..." There was one thing that bothered her. She was the _only_ medicon. She hadn't known of any medicons before Skystreak. "I'm just wondering how she learned it all." Did the Cons have a medicon before this and then he disappeared or was taken offline? It made her want to talk to Skystreak even more.

"Yes, her." Trailwind said. "Yeah I know that she's a medicon, but I'm sure that there aren't any other medicons around. From what I know, most of them were taken offline." Trailwind wasn't sure what was going on with the Cons or Skystreak; he was a bit confused about it. He shrugged, "Well that's one question that we could ask her if we see her again." Trailwind felt grateful to be online. If it wasn't for Skystreak helping he would either be offline or still in the repair bay. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. He mostly wanted to try and talk to the Con without Megatron or any other Bot around aside, from Bioshock.

Skystreak walked over to LightningStreak and took a look at her side plate. The damage was pretty bad, but at least it wouldn't take long to repair. The thing was that the internal repair systems would have to do most of the work. LightningStreak would have to wait till tomorrow to get into any fights. _Why do Cons have to fight so much?_ Skystreak wondered as she started to fix LightningStreak.

While Skystreak was working on LightningStreak, Starscream came in. Starscream didn't have any damage at least. He had a smug look on his processor, then spoke up, "How are things?" Starscream was covering up something or at least it seemed like he was.

LightningStreak wasn't in much of a mood to talk but she gave Starscream a small nod.

"Do you need anything repaired?" Skystreak asked Starscream, still fixing LightningStreak. He didn't look damaged, at least. That actually surprised Skystreak. She thought for sure that Megatron would end up blasting him. She couldn't think of any other reason for him to be at the medical bay. Unless he had a message from Megatron for her. Maybe Megatron changed his mind about blasting her. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't need her servos to start shaking while repairing a Bot. _Maybe he's just checking up on LightningStreak..._ Maybe he wanted to talk to her about the meeting with the Autobots himself.

Starscream shook his processor, "No, I'm okay." He stood inside the door of the medical bay. "There are a few reasons why I'm here. One being, that I wanted to make sure that LightnigStreak was okay. Another I wanted to talk with you." Starscream had a smirk slowly spreading across his processor. Starscream was planning something.

"I will be okay, once Skystreak gets done." LightningStreak replied to Starscream. "But Starscream does have a point, Skystreak. What's up with you and the Autobots?" LightningStreak was in a mood for taking somebot offline. But she was sure that Skystreak wouldn't agree with that.

"Nothing." Skystreak replied. She was hoping that Starscream wasn't talking about when she had been fixing Trailwind. _He didn't see that did he?_ Skystreak hoped he hadn't. He didn't seem to be mad about anything, and she was sure he wouldn't be happy if he found out about it. "If you're talking about what happened last lunar cycle... It was nothing. I just happened to crash while out flying. They happened to find me."

Starscream's red optics narrowed, "Right, you can't fool me Skystreak." He was sure that there was something up with his sister and what she just told him. "Skystreak, if they found you then… Forget that thought." He wasn't about to finish what he just said. The seeker was more interested in what was going on.

Skystreak finished her repairs on LightningStreak just in time for her servos to start shaking again. She wondered what her brother wanted to say to her, but she decided not to push it. She didn't want to end up fighting with him and slipping. She didn't need to give him any other reason to suspect her for helping the Autobots. "Er... I'm going to recharge my systems for a bit..." Skystreak said, leaving the room rather awkwardly. She knew that it was sort of early to recharge her systems, but she had a long solar cycle. Between talking with Megatron and fixing Trailwind and LightningStreak, she needed to rest for a while. She was hoping she wouldn't run into Megatron for a few megacycles at least.

This left LightningStreak and Starscream a bit confused. LightningStreak was going to go and find her but she decided to leave it alone for a few megacycles. LightningStreak left the medical bay and went back to have a little talk with Megatron. As for Starscream he wanted to know what was up with his sister. She happened to leave in a hurry and there wasn't any need to recharge, at least not this early. _I wonder what that was about._ He ended up leaving the bay and headed to the loading dock and left the base for a bit.

Skystreak headed down to the area where the Cons recharged their systems. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Megatron standing at the door. _Oh slag no._ She wasn't about to shut down her systems with him around. There was only a hallway standing between her and the leader of the Cons. She immediately turned the corner and walked back the way she came. When she thought she was far enough away from Megatron, she opened up the note Bioshock had given her when they were fighting. It was almost time to go... She started making her way down the launch bay.

Skystreak made sure that no other Cons were around to see her leave the base. When she was sure she was alone, she took off. She was keeping a look out for any Cons who might be tailing her. She would have shaken her processor if she had been in robot mode. _I'm just being paranoid._ She sighed. No one had even seen her leave the base, of coarse someone was bound to notice her absents before long. It was then Skystreak noticed that she was near the field where she first crashed. She transformed and landed in the field below.

Bioshock stood up, and looked at Trailwind. "Feeling up to a patrol?" she asked. She was planning on telling Trailwind about the note she slipped Skystreak on the way. She didn't want any of the other Bots around to hear about it. She didn't need anybot thinking she was secretly working with the Cons.

"Yes I am," Trailwind nodded. He wasn't sure what Bioshock had planned but he hoped that it had to deal with Skystreak. He didn't want to run into any other of the Decepticons; he didn't need to be damaged twice in one solar cycle. Though, it had happened to him in the past. He transformed into his vehicle mode and after the two of them were far enough from the base he figured that he would ask, "So Bioshock, what do you have planned? Does it deal with the Con?" Trailwind asked.

Bioshock turned into her vehicle mode, and followed Trailwind out of the base. The two Bots drove in silence for a few cycles, before Trailwind started asking questions. "I sent Skystreak a note. I told her to meet us in the field where she first crashed," Bioshock told her comrade. "I just hope she doesn't decided to bring company." Would it really be so bad if she brought Starscream? _Yes, it would._ Starscream was a Con. He wasn't like Skystreak... Well outside of appearance anyway. "...Have you noticed that Skystreak and Starscream look a lot a like?" Bioshock asked as they pulled up the meeting place.

Trailwind didn't want to see any other Cons besides Skystreak. "Yes I have noticed the two of them have their similarities in looks." As he reached the area of the field he scanned the area, then he transformed into robot mode. He hoped that no other Cons showed up. Usually LightningStreak or Starscream were with Skystreak. Would she really come by herself? Trailwind picked something up on his scanners and it was defiantly a Con. He was ready, in case it wasn't Skystreak. _I hope that it's her and not someone else._ It happened to be mid-afternoon and he and Bioshock were meeting a Con. He let out a sigh, figuring if Optimus need him that his com-link was open. There wasn't really anything going on around the base. Trailwind finally saw who was around and he wasn't so worried.

Starscream may have not been in the base which probably wasn't a good thing for Skystreak. Starscream was trying to think of a way to ask his sister about the Autobots without causing too much trouble around the base. A thought crossed his processor he opened up his com-link to her. "Starscream to Skystreak" But after he said that, he closed it again.

Skystreak froze when her brother contacted her over the com-link. Had he found out about her meeting with the Autobots? She waited several minutes, not sure if she wanted to contact Starscream. She didn't want her brother to think something happened to her and come check up on her. She then noticed that her brother had closed his com-link. Was this his way of telling her the he knew what she was doing? She looked around, and it didn't seem like Starscream was anywhere near where they were.

"Hey," Bioshock said. She had transformed when she had seen Skystreak do the same. She was worried about the Con, seeing as she looked around as if someone was watching her. Bioshock supposed she couldn't blame her for being nervous. Megatron would take Skystreak offline if he found out about these meetings. "Are you alright?" Bioshock asked, concern in her optics.

"...My brother just tired to contact me."

"Maybe you should leave." She didn't want any other Cons crashing the meeting. She especially didn't want to have to fight Skystreak's family or be forced to fight Skystreak herself.

Skystreak shook her processor. "I was going to see what he wanted, but his com-link is closed now..." She didn't doubt the Starscream was probably doing his own thing for now. He had mentioned wanting to become leader of the Cons. She let out a sigh.

Bioshock was a bit suspicious when the Con told her about her brother trying to contact her. She wondered if they were walking into a trap. Skystreak could be leading them on for all she knew. She put the thought out of her mind. Skystreak didn't seem like the type of Con who would do something like that. Still, it couldn't hurt to be on their guard.

Trailwind froze when he heard Skystreak say something to Bioshock about her brother. _What was going on here? Would LightningStreak show up, too?_ He tried not to think about those two thoughts. This Con seemed different; he could feel it in his circuits. "You going to be okay?" Trailwind asked Skystreak.

Starscream wasn't sure on what he wanted to do. He knew that Megatron or LightningStreak would try and contact him later. _I__f it was LightningStreak, she would just try and find me._ Then a thought came across his processer about contacting LightningStreak for a little bit of sparring. He clicked back on his com-link to contact LightningStreak.

"Y-yeah," Skystreak said, turning towards Trailwind. She was more worried about Megatron finding out then her brother. She knew that her brother wouldn't be happy that she was talking instead of shooting at the Autobots, but she didn't think he would rat her out to their leader.

"How'd you become a medicon? The Decepticons don't have a lot of them around, as far as I know."

Skystreak looked down at the ground. It had been a while since she had thought about that solar cycle... She thought she had whipped it from her memory core. "I... I was... my mentor..." She didn't know where to start really. "Starscream saved me. He convinced Megatron to keep me online."

"...Starscream? Why would he do anything like that?" Bioshock knew that most of the Cons didn't watch each other's backs like that. They didn't stick their servos out for one another.

"He's my brother. I know we're Cons, but we're still family."

Bioshock tried to hide her shock. No wonder they looked alike. They were siblings... That also could explain why Bioshock didn't hate Skystreak. She was sister to the only Con she liked.

Trailwind had a smile, then was a bit shocked at what Skystreak said back to Bioshock. "What? But how did you happen to teach yourself… Not only that but…." Trailwind was too shocked to even find the right words to finish what he wanted to say to her. _Great, I'm not able to finish what I want to say._ He let out sigh and looked around the area to make sure that nothing was going to sneak up on them. There were two Autobots against one Con, but that was no reason for a fight. He may not like the Cons but there were a few that he could at least tolerate. He turned his optics back towards Skystreak to see what she was going to say back to them.

"Er... I didn't teach myself... I had a mentor. That was along time ago. He's not here right now..." A sad look glazed over her optics. She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'He's offline'. It was too painful a thing to admit not matter how true it was. She hadn't thought about it in stellercycles.

"Why did Megatron want to take you offline in the first place?" Bioshock asked. It seemed like a stupid move to her. Skystreak must have a hard time keeping up with her work with all the battles that the Autobots had kicked the Decepticon's skidplates in.

"Most of the medicons were like me. We're healers. We're not made for fighting. Most of them didn't like fighting or destruction. A lot of them wanted to switch sides," Skystreak explained. "Megatron wanted to take me offline with my mentor, but like I said, Starscream was the one who convinced him to keep me around."

"So let me guess, you happen to be the only one left? And the rest were... put into stasis lock?" Trailwind said to her. "You don't seem to be a bad fighter." That may have been the wrong thing to say to Skystreak, but Trailwind was trying to make her feel better. But once he relieved what he said he sort of froze. He didn't want Skystreak to hate him for anything he said. Trailwind was somewhat curious on how Starscream convinced Megatron but then again Starscream was second-in-command.

"I guess so..." She didn't really know what they did with the medicons. She knew that they never had come back from where ever they went. She assumed they had been taken offline. "...Um. Thanks," Skystreak said, managing not to completely fail at saying that. Compared to every other Con, she wasn't that great of a fighter...

Bioshock had a thoughtful look on her face. "So... Did you share your mentor's dream of becoming an Autobot?" She thought that Skystreak might, considering the fact that she wasn't the greatest Con."

Skystreak shook her head. "I would rather stay with my brother... He's the only other Con I really know. Besides LightningStreak." She turned to Trailwind. "I... I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." She he honestly thought that the Bot would have come alone. She didn't know why she was so happy to see Trailwind up and moving around, though. _Well I did fix him. It's normal for me to be happy that my patch job is holding._

"I don't go down that easy," Trailwind said. "Besides you did a wonderful job on the repairs." Trailwind wasn't sure what else he should say to her. He hoped that Skystreak would join them, but that didn't seem to be the case at this moment. There was something that he picked up on his scanners that preoccupied him for the moment. "Bioshock, did you happen to catch that?" Trailwind wasn't sure what he just picked up. His scanners might need to be checked out. Or it was something else? Trailwind wasn't sure.

LightningStreak ended up picking up the com-link that Starscream sent her. She happened to be up for some sparring. She got his location; which wasn't too far off from where Skystreak was. Though the seeker jet had no idea of that. "I will be there in a few cycles." She reached the place on were he was and was ready for the 'battle' if you wanted to call it that. "Did you happen to invite your sister? I haven't seen her around the base.

"No, I didn't. She isn't at the base? Well, Skystreak is probably out flying around."

"Possible , but if she is out then…." LightningStreak didn't finish what she was going to say to Starscream. She opened up her com-link to Skystreak. "Skystreak, this is LightningStreak come in."

Skystreak froze when LightningStreak contacted her on her com-link. "Y-yes. What is it LightningStreak?" She glanced worriedly at the other Autobots. She hoped that LightningStreak wasn't in the area. They must have figured out that Skystreak has left. _They're already suspicious._ She really didn't want to leave, but it looked like that might be the case.

Bioshock gave Trailwind a worried glance. They might have a fight on their hands. She was more worried about Skystreak. She obviously wouldn't want to fight the Autobots. Looks like their meeting would be cut short.

"I figured that your were out, since I didn't see you around the base before I left." LightningStreak said to her. "I didn't know if you would be up for a little bit of sparring." LightningStreak hoped that she would be up for it, but she was a Con that liked flying more than anything else.

Trailwind was worried about what the other Cons would do to Skystreak if they found out. He had a worried look on his processor. "Bioshock, what do you say?" He hoped that the their meeting wouldn't be cut short. It seemed that every time Bioshock and he tried to talk with the Con something always came up. "Skystreak…"

"I think we may have our fight on our hands," Bioshock said in a low voice, "If that Con finds out we're here." For once she didn't feel like fighting a Con.

"You think that we might?" Trailwind said to Bioshock. His voice was lowered so only Bioshock could her him, "If she was going to do something, I think that she would have done it by now." Trailwind hope that he was right about what he just said.

"No thanks. Last time I spared with Starscream I fail miserably," Skystreak said laughing awkwardly. "I don't need Megatron getting mad at me for damaging myself." She hoped that the nervousness in her voice couldn't be heard.

"That's true, but it would just be Starscream, I figured that you and I could try and take him out. But…" LightningStreak didn't press the matter. The femme heard the nervousness in Skystreak's voice. "Are you okay? I can all was put aside sparring." Ah who was she kidding? She loved fighting. Skystreak knew this. There was no fooling her or herself.

"Well I don't think that Skystreak would attack us... But if the Con she's talking to finds out..." Bioshock didn't think that Skystreak had contacted the Con. It just seemed to be bad luck. They had come from different sides, so their was bound to be... complications in meeting like this. She didn't think that Skystreak was talking in code to whoever she was talking to... _What if she's talking to Megatron..._ They could be walking into a trap and not even know it... Bioshock didn't think that was the plan, though. Why would Megatron want to attack two Autobots? i_lease don't let it be Megatron..._

"I'm alright. Just hoping that I don't run into Megatron anytime soon. You can go ahead and spar," Skystreak prompted. She hoped that it would be the end of her conversation with LightningStreak.

"Ah, she isn't talking to Megatron. It probably is one of the Cons that she hangs out with." Trailwind tried to reassure his comrade and himself with what he said. How could it be the Decepticon leader when she seemed to be afraid of him? Trailwind looked at Skystreak like he wanted to say something, but he didn't know how to put it. _Sparring?_

"Okay, " LightningStreak said to Skystreak before she closed the com-link. She then turned to Starscream, ready for a bit of sparring.

Trailwind just knew her all too well didn't he? Well... she did spend most of her time around the mech. _Great. The only Cons we know she hangs out with are Starscream, who is the second most powerful Con and LightningStreak. That'll go over well._ "Oh that narrows it down to... every other Con besides Megatron. Then there's the fact she's Starscream's sister," Bioshock said, her voice still low. "She could be talking to him. Not that I'm accusing her, but if any of the Cons find us we could very well be slagged."

"Yes, I would have to agree with you there. I really don't need to be damaged again this solar cycle." Trailwind wasn't sure on who else Skystreak was talking to, but he knew that it wasn't Starscream _Now who is usually around Starscream?_ "You don't think that it was LightningStreak, do you?" Trailwind didn't have a good feeling about this. He knew if it was the second-in-command or even the third-in-command the outcome wouldn't be good.

"I have no idea," Bioshock sighed. She wasn't expecting the Con to tell them every detail about her life. She had no intention of telling the Con everything about herself, either.

Starscream was in the middle of sparring when he stopped abruptly. "Head back to base, I will be there in a bit." LightningStreak did what she was told, she didn't mind taking orders from him. Starscream, on the other hand, wanted to know where his sister was and since they were siblings, he knew in his spark that she wasn't far away from him. Starscream transformed and headed in the direction of were his sister was.

Skystreak was relived when LightningStreak didn't answer back. "Glad that's over." She mumbled under her breath. She didn't think they noticed anything, though. Her secret was safe for the nanoklik.

Before Trailwind could even answer Bioshock,he was knocked backwards by a missile. _Slag, I don't need this._ After the smoke cleared Trailwind was on the ground a few feet from were he was originally at. Trailwind had slight damage but nothing too bad… At least not for now. He scanned the area as he slowly got back up. "What's going on?" The only thing he picked up was that same thing that he had on his scanners a few cycles ago, only a little bit different. He pulled out is Energon blaster and was ready for a fight with whatever hit him. He didn't want anything to happen to Skystreak or Bioshock. Though he knew that Bioshock could handle herself. Why he would deafened a Con he didn't know or he did and didn't want to show it. "Bioshock, be on your guard. I think that we're going to have company."

Bioshock jumped back, looking for Cons in the sky as soon as the missile hit Trailwind. She looked over at her comrade, hoping he wasn't too badly damage. She was relived when he stood up; it looked like he could still fight. Bioshock pulled out her laser blaster, keeping a close eye on her surrounds waiting for the Con to show their self.

Skystreak was sort of pissed when the missile hit Trailwind. _If I have to fix Trailwind again, I'm going to beat whatever Con did the damage to him._ Skystreak didn't get mad much, but when someone messed with her repair jobs... It was best that said Con stay far away from her. She was relieved when he stood back up. _Well it's probably not Megatron, at least._ Which would mean nothing if the Con was anyone besides Starscream or LightningStreak.

Starscream wasn't in the mood to show himself to any Autobots or his sister. At least not yet; he wanted to have his fun with Trailwind before he actually landed. He fired off another missile at Trailwind.

This time thought Trailwind rolled off to the side as the missile hit the ground behind him. Trailwind fired a couple of rounds from his Energon blaster in the direction of where the missile came from.

One of the shots hit Starscream's wing which knocked him out of the air. He landed a few feet away from Skystreak. Starscream then transformed," You pathetic fool, Autobot!" He yelled at the Trailwind while pointing his laser gun at him.

Trailwind didn't put down his weapon but he did wait to fire at him.

_Ohslagohslagohslagohslag!_ She didn't want to fight the Autobots, but she didn't know if she had a choice. _There has to be another way..._ She couldn't let Starscream hurt the Autobots. She had no idea why she felt this way, though. Before she knew what she was doing, she was standing in front of her brother. "W-wait!" Well looks like her brothers suspicions were confirmed.

* * *

The spacing I put for this chapter didn't save, so sorry if this chapter is harder to read. If anyone could tell me how to get the spacing to save, that would be great. ^^;

This is the longest chapter of this fanfiction...

YES I AM ENDING WITH A CLIFFHANGER! -evil laugh- I know, I hate cliffhangers, too. xD

Now it's time for music that reminds me of this fanfiction! 'I'm Not Alright' by Sanctus Real, 'Bleed Like Me' by Trapt, 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park and 'Wasting Away' by Decyfer Down.

'Brother, my Brother' by Blessid Union of Souls reminds me of the scene at the end of the chapter.

If you have any songs that remind you of this fic, I would love to hear them. ^3^


End file.
